The Bikini Bottom Tales
by katfan97
Summary: Hey, The Bikini Bottom Tales is a composition of stories centered around SpongeBob and friends in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, where a lot of action happens under the ocean. Each story is centered around a certain character, a certain place, or a flashback on an event in the show itself. SpongeBob is property of Viacom and I have no intention of copyright infringement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, writing my first fanfiction and I'm a little new to this. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy my story and more updates shall come as soon as they can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: All in a day's work.**

 **Ah… Here we begin on a new undersea adventure with our beloved yellow friend SpongeBob in the beautiful city of Bikini Bottom where so many fun times can be had, that life is never boring down there.**

"Wooohoooo! Time for another great day to be had." said SpongeBob cheerfully as he woke up to start a fulfilling day of work at The Krusty Krab, the best restaurant in the city of Bikini Bottom.

All of a sudden, a brick with a note attached came crashing through SpongeBob's bedroom window in front of him into his pet snail Gary's food bowl.

After detaching the note from the brick, SpongeBob read aloud the message:

 _Dear SpongeBob, shut up because you are ruining my morning my annoyingly yellow neighbor. -Squidward_

 _"_ Whatever, like my favorite mermaid pop artist Scaylor Swhift says: _Haters gonna hate_." SpongeBob says shrugging it off like it was nothing while Gary quickly went to Squidward's house to express his anger for the unnecessary brick being tossed. SpongeBob goes to take a shower, eat breakfast, and brush his teeth before going on his way to work.

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was working on making krabby patties for the customers while helping the restaurant keep its popularity as a world famous eatery. After the 12:00 lunch rush was settled down, the time for SpongeBob's lunch break came around where he was met with his two best friends, Patrick and Sandy, for a lunchtime hangout.

"How's your day going SpongeBob?" said Sandy curious about SpongeBob's time at work at the time.

"It's going fine, I all over a sudden got the feeling that something is gonna go down today, I can feel it in my bones even though I don't have any." SpongeBob replied to the conversation.

"But it's Thursday, nothing exciting happens much on a day like this." said an unaware Patrick.

Then out of nowhere, the sound of an ear piercing scream was heard as a projectile was headed towards the Krusty Krab.

"We're under attack, get in position!" yelled Mr. Krabs coming out of his office wearing a bulletproof vest and helmet, armed to the teeth with his best weapon of choice.

"It's Plankton, we got to help!" shouted SpongeBob.

"Sure thing." Squidward said sarcastically as he put on earmuffs and crawled into his secret bunker hidden under the counter and went to sleep.

"I want that formula one way or another Krabs; if you refuse, your restaurant will be turned into a bonfire for the city of Bikini Bottom!" Plankton threatened.

"Whatever, like you can take us down because there's 4 of us and 1 of you." Mr. Krabs chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who is outnumbered!" Plankton snapped back at Mr. Krabs signaling his killer robots to come. "Say hello to my new friends!"

The battle rages on; SpongeBob is dodging bullets, Mr. Krabs is firing shots at a death robot, Sandy is trying to hijack a robot where she could turn it against Plankton's control and use it to attack the others, and Patrick's but is set on fire after coming into a laser from the robots. After a series of fighting, having a coffee break, fighting again; they were tiring but still holding up strong. Just out of nowhere, all the robots joined hands together to create a surge of energy for a combined attack on the weakened Krusty Krab team. After the lights of surging energy stopped glowing, a bright flash of light was sent in a wave in all directions seemingly knocking everyone out.

"Well that was easy; now my robot minions, time to get that formula boys." Plankton said commanding his robots to help him get the formula.

After breaking down the door to Mr. Krabs's office, Plankton went inside to retrieve the formula. After picking the lock the safe, Plankton found the safe completely empty except for a little note which he read aloud.

 _Look down under in a place most would never go for it is hidden and full of danger._

"Blast it! This clue makes no sense at all." Plankton complained as he kicked an object on the floor, only to see that it was covering a hatch.

"A secret room eh, I always knew you were an idiot Krabs." Plankton gloated as he and his robots opened up the hatch and went inside.

After going down the long ladder, Plankton found himself in old catacombs that were long hidden under Bikini Bottom where an entrance was covered by the Krusty Krab, he was stunned by how they were down there and why Mr. Krabs would hide the formula down in this place. All that turned to panic when one of the robots went over pressure plate.

"What's that sound?" Plankton said confused.

All of a sudden, an ancient trap was triggered and Plankton and the robot started running as fast as they could. Plankton narrowly escaped but all of his robots got destroyed by the trap.

"Looks like I'll have to do this myself then." Plankton grumbled as he continued on his own.

Eventually, Plankton found his was to what looked like it would be the formula; thrilled by what he saw, he went running for it.

"I knew the day would come, now time to enjoy this sweet moment." Plankton cheered in excitement. "Now let's see what that formula is."

He opened the bottle to read what was inside.

 _Dear Plankton, this was a trap and I can't believe you fell for it. Guess you're not as smart as you think you are. –Eugene Krabs and SpongeBob._

"Looks like we got you now Plankie." Mr. Krabs teased. "You'd really think I'd have a little scavenger hunt for my formula, it's not even anywhere near the Krusty Krab anyway."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest and reflect on why your greed should never get the best of you." SpongeBob said. "I mean that flash earlier didn't even have that much effect on me and I followed you down here keeping a close eye one you."

"I'll be back again, I always got plan up my sleeve." Plankton said before he went home crying for another failed attempt on the formula.

"Looks like someone learn a valuable lesson today" said SpongeBob with a smile.

 **End of tale.**

* * *

 **Hey, thank you for reading my story. If anyone has any questions, suggestions, ideas, or anything; feel free to comment them because I'm a little new to writing fanfiction so please let me know what I need to do for the story.**

 **Also I own nothing from this story, SpongeBob is property of Viacom respectively but this story is my idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, just updated a new story. Thank you for your support and hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: My life behind the scenes.**

 **Underneath a familiar rock in a familiar part of Bikini Bottom, lives everyone's favorite starfish. Though he was no Einstein and had no occupation, he still tried hard to feel accomplished in life and be one of the most exciting people a person would be pleasured to know.**

"I wonder if SpongeBob is working today?" Patrick asked himself. "He's been working all week and that red guy he works for whose always rude to me keeps him too busy for me to see him."

Patrick left his rock saw SpongeBob walking down the street in his direction, he was gonna run to him but noticed something off about him that he wasn't gonna like. To Patrick's misery, SpongeBob had to work all day and up and down the clock tonight at the Krusty Krab.

"Darn it! Life just keeps insulting me all around, how am I ever gonna do something great that will do me any good. I mean my best friend is so popular for what he does; the show is named after him for all that's goes on down here in Bikini Bottom. Why can I never prove myself as a memorable person in this town from being the **Village Idiot** and I should not make dumb speeches on a reality I can't fix anyway." Patrick ranted.

"Patrick! Shut the (Dolphin Chirp) crap up!" Yelled an angry Squidward; obviously annoyed by the rant. "And another thing, you need to ….."

A mother and her son were walking down the street when Squidward's words were going unfiltered and she said in shock "Billy, cover your ears and don't you dare repeat what that 4-legged cyan abomination is saying." "Okay mom." Billy replied.

"That was uncalled for." Patrick said after being verbally harassed by his outraged neighbor.

Then as Squidward was walking away complaining on how stupid Patrick was, he slip on a banana peel that fell out of a full trash can, screamed as he was falling and swallowed a jellyfish that stung the inside of him and fell off a cliff in the industrial park's radioactive waste which mutated him and the jellyfish into a mutant.

"I get Squidward has bad karma or what it's called when a person gets hurt after being a jerk to others who don't deserve it; I mean seriously, even an idiot like me should be treated that way." Patrick said after seeing Squidward's karma teach him a lesson.

All of a sudden, a huge crowd was laughing and cheering about how his stupidity kept him calm yet he had the funniest response to Squidward getting punished for being a jerk.

"That was the funniest yet most courageous thing I've seen Patrick do." _A random fish person said_ that was starring in awe. "That was comedy and very moving, his stupidity yet bravery is a gold mine of entertainment worth watching."

"Did you say he's a gold mine and worth watching." Mr. Krabs said appearing out of nowhere.

"He sure is, I wonder why no one has ever seen it before." That same fish person replied to Mr. Krabs.

Then an idea lightbulb lit up above Mr. Krabs' head. "Hey Patrick, why don't I be your manager for your comedy and set you up for a gig."

"I don't know Mr. Krabs; I might be the biggest idiot in Bikini Bottom but I still have a brain, I'll do it for minimum wage." Patrick said agreeing to Mr. Krabs' terms

"Great, this Saturday you can perform at my old show stage for head line at the Komedy Krab." Mr. Krabs said with the pupils in his eyes turning into dollar signs.

"Oh boy, having a comedy act to pretend to be stupider than I actually am sounds good and all but it's not the kind of famous I'm looking for." Patrick said.

"Nonsense, just look that way." Mr. Krabs said pointing at the camera.

"Okay people behind the glass wall, what do you think he… Hey! How did I end up in the Krusty Krab out of nowhere?!" Patrick exclaimed confused about what happened.

"Patrick! I told you to use your pretend stupidity jokes on stage!" Mr. Krabs yelled at Patrick.

"Wow Squidward, I can't believe Patrick is a comedian for pretending to be stupid, isn't this too amazing." Said an excited SpongeBob.

"Yeah, anyone can be famous for being themselves; Ha, ha, ha!" Squidward sarcastically laughed while still annoyed.

"Ladies and gentlefish, we are pleased to have for the evening entertainment, The Komedy Krab." Mr. Krabs said emceeing his show.

The crowd was cheering and excited to see the show.

"Now give a warm round of applause to a pink starfish we all know and love, Patrick Star!" Mr. Krabs finished emceeing.

"Hey everybody, how's it going down tonight?" Patrick said not meaning to say it even though the audience still found it funny anyway.

"Terrible." Squidward said in disgust.

"So I want to lick this lollypop." Patrick said licking the microphone shocking his tongue. "Yum, anyone like static flavor." Patrick said with his tongue throbbing.

The audience laughs even harder.

"Lollypop, that's a good one eh Squidward." SpongeBob said going to high five Squidward.

Squidward flashed a **_hand dolphin_** at SpongeBob.

"I went walking down the street on day and heard a horrible noise in my neighborhood, it was just Squidward practicing his clarinet." Patrick said being honest about Squidward trying to practice it.

The audience almost died laughing except for Sqiudward whose face was as read as an apple.

"I'll teach him for criticizing me and clarie!" Squidward ranted holding a tomato. "Hey Patrick, you want some free salad because I brought you some tomatoes." Squidward taunted as he threw a tomato at Patrick. The tomato hit Patrick and he had **_Shebel Milson_** ed as he fell on the ground going "I've been shot, I just been shot, help me!" before falling on the floor of the stage.

The audience turned toward Squidward holding tomatoes with disappointed faces. "Hey man, what do you have to say for what you've done." Said an upset person in the audience.

"Glad I could help because someone needed to teach that pick dummy a (gags)" Squidward was saying before a tomato went flying into his mouth.

The angry audience members were throwing tomatoes at Squidward making a mess in the Krusty Krab which Mr. Krabs tried to stop but slipped on tomato paste into the rioting audience.

"Help me Squidward, I don't wanna die." Mr. Krabs yelled while caught in the middle of the angry mob.

SpongeBob rushed to an injured Patrick's side and picked him up, carrying him out of the Krusty Krab. "SpongeBob, what are you doing?" Patrick asked while still in pain from being hit so hard with the tomato and the hard fall on the stage floor.

"I'm getting you out of that nightmare and somewhere safe." SpongeBob said taking Patrick into his pineapple house and setting him down on his living room sofa.

After SpongeBob and his snail Gary gave Patrick some tea, they sat down to some T.V. where it was a news story about the aftermath of the chaos that happened at the Krusty Krab, where so many people including Squidward and Mr. Krabs were sent to the hospital for injuries and such.

"It's sad I never got to finish my show, I guess I'll never be famous." Patrick said in a sad tone

"Don't worry Patrick, you'll always be famous to me." SpongeBob said comforting Patrick

"You think so my best buddy?" asked Patrick.

"I know so." SpongeBob said to wrap up the story.

 **End Of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey, thank you for taking the time to read my story and I'll post more whenever I can.**

 **Also if y'all are wondering what "Hand Dolphin" means, think about how the show where the Dolphin Chirp in the episode Sailor Mouth was a censorship for a swear, the hand thing is the same thing in sign language for those who don't know what I mean by it.**

 **I own nothing SpongeBob related, it is property of Viacom respectively but this story is my personal idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, just finished my third story in TBBT and is my longest story yet. I introduce a new character of my own and also have a story where Squidward isn't a total jerk to his friends. It's based off of the 1960's musical _My Fair Lady_ and I hope y'all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My Fair Squidy.**

 **It was a mystical night on the town, Bikini Bottom's most popular clubs were running around the clock, limos were up and down the boulevard, and the lines to everywhere stretch out for blocks on end.**

"Ah… What a wonderful night. I sure can't wait to get in this fancy new dance club and met some ladies (to get lucky with)." said Squidward as he was about to go into a club when something happened.

"Excuse me sir, I'm a poor young girl trying to make a living, would you like to buy one of these glow bracelets I made?" Said a young Octopus woman with a different accent than most people in her mid-twenties who looked to be a little on the lower class side.

Squidward thinking she was a little cute and feeling a little sad for her (which was an abnormal emotion for him) decided to buy one of her bracelets which looked so good on him, and he felt good for helping her out until…

"Oh Squidward, what would a cultured guy that you claim to be talk to the commoners that creep around the high end district of Bikini Bottom," a familiar voice taunted Squidward.

"Oh if it isn't Squilliam Fancyson, that fancy (Dolphin Chirp) I had the misfourtune of meeting in high school band class." Squidward back-sassed back to.

"Oh Squidy, you'd really use her kind of language in a classy place like this; what a shame she can't come in with you for she is practically a mere peasant." Squilliam snickered.

"You think she's a mere peasant?! I bet you I could transform her into the classiest lady in the whole sea by the Neptune Ball in a couple months." Squidward rebutted.

"Good luck with that, we don't want to see you look like a fool." Squilliam said to Squidward before climbing into his luxury limo with a juice bar, Jacuzzi, and supermodel octopi women.

After Squiward went inside the club, the young woman went to thinking. "To think I, Squiliza Tolittle can be a woman of high class. That would be perfect and I would have my dream job I've wanted since I was a young lass in grade school, I've got to find this Squidward person and get him to teach me to be a lady instead of a bracelet girl on the streets." She said determined to learn from Squidward.

 **The Next Day**

Squiliza is walking down the street from her family's apartment in Cockney Cove (a poor neighborhood in Downtown Bikini Bottom) and ran into a yellow sponge that everyone knows as he was on his way to work.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where a fellow named Squidward lives? I have something important to ask him." Squiliza asked SpongeBob.

"Oh sure, he lives at 122 Conch Street in uptown Bikini Bottom in an Easter Island Head House that's right next door to mine." SpongeBob said helping Squiliza.

"Thank you sir, you are very kind to me." Squiliza replied in a cheerful tone.

"Anything for a lovely lady." SpongeBob said before heading off to work.

After that, Squiliza make a little dance in the streets of Downtown Bikini Bottom singing _Wouldn't It Be Wonderful_ as she was in a montage in the way to Squidward's house. The song ends as she walks up to Squidward's front door and knocks on the door.

Thinking SpongeBob and Patrick were at the door; Squidward was angry and swung the door open. "(Seal Bark) it SpongeBob and Patrick, should you be at work and not ruining my morn…." He noticed Squiliza at the door about to cry. "Hey, it's you. Sorry about the outburst, my neighbors usually like to come in and ruin my day off from work." Squidward apologized making her feel better.

"Sorry to come on you unannounced like that, I'm Squiliza Tolittle and I remembered last night that you said to that Rich (Foghorn) Snob you called Squiliam that you could turn me into a classy lady from the Cockney Girl I was growing up." Squiliza said to Squidward introducing herself.

"That's a lovely name you have Squiliza, I'd love to help train you to be a classy lady but I'll have to see when the best time is for both of us and met your parents first." Squidward said in a tone wanting to help.

"I don't parents anymore, my mother died after I was born and my father was in a bad wreck when I was 5 so my many older brothers and sisters had to raise me most of my life so I haven't learned much as a girl when in school." Squiliza said in a sad yet honest tone.

"I can get you set up to be ready to train and a place here you to stay as my guest during your training."Squidward said with willingness to help out.

"Great, can't wait to start." Squiliza said in excitement.

 **Later That Evening**

"What a wonder meal you have prepared for all of us this evening. " Squiliza said as thanked Squidward and SpongeBob for cooking a meal for him, Squiliza and her family, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs.

"So, I hear you want to train my baby sister on how to be a classy lady eh." Squalter Tolittle said eyeballing Squidward.

"I was a Senior in High School when we were orphaned, I had to give up on college and work hard to help raise her, don't you try anything risky with her or I'll be on you like a shark after the Chum Bucket." Squalter threatened Squidward not to be doing anything to his sister.

Meanwhile

Plankton was walking down the street past Squidward's house and heard the conversation from the dinner from the open window.

"Advertise to the sharks in Bikini Bottom, and then I could put Krabs out of business, that's genious." Plankton exclaimed running back to the Chum Bucket.

Back To The Dinner

"I'll agree to let you train her, don't do any risky actions or you'll be sorry." Squalter said allowing Squidward to train her.

"I won't let you down because she's in good hands with me and my team." Squidward assured Squalter before he and the rest of his family (except Squiliza) left the dinner.

"Well, it's getting late, time for us to head home and we'll be ready to help out in the morning." SpongeBob said as he and everyone else was leaving to go home for the evening.

"Good night." Squiliza said as she waved to everyone leaving. "(Yawn), so where is the room you said you had prepared for me?" Squiliza asked very tired.

Squidward showed her to the guest room which was down the hall from Squidward's bedroom. "Here you go, your new room." Squiliza was amazed on how nice the room looked beyond anything she thought of a bedroom.

"Wow, I don't even deserve this kind of luxury." Squiliza said as she saw mirror, a desk with a newer computer, flat screen T.V., a king sized canopy bed, and her own bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and shower.

"I let you get to sleep, good night now." Squidward said as he walked back down the hall to his room.

Squiliza laid down on the bed feeling how comfortable it was and went to sleep.

Tomorrow Morning

Squiliza had woken up feeling refreshed to start another day and begin training for becoming a lady. She sat down to a pancake breakfast with Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs.

"I'm so excited to become a lady, what are we going to learn today?" Squiliza asked very excited.

"Well we devised a plan for what to learn in five different areas, I'll teach proper etiquette." Squidward said.

"I do the exercises with you through fun activities." SpongeBob said cheerfully.

"I help out with clothes and your feminine hygiene." Sandy said willingness to help.

"I'll help with job skills in the workplace." Mr. Krabs said holding a Krusty Krab hat.

"I'll help practice role play." Patrick said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"As soon as breakfast is done, let's do this!" Squiliza said ready to start.

Then a montage of training sessions go on where Squidward is teaching Squiliza proper speech and table manners, playing a practice game with SpongeBob on how to act and talk in a normal accent, Sandy helping buy new clothes and styling her hair to be classy, Mr. Krabs had her be a waitress at the Krusty Krab to teach interaction with others, and Patrick did some role playing; the process repeated for days on end until a few days before The Neptune Ball and still, hardly any progress was made.

"Come on, we only have three more days and we haven't made any progress. What is wrong with me?!" Squiliza exclaimed in frustration.

"Well you've mastered everything except the accent." SpongeBob stated honestly.

"Okay, I guess that's an all hands on deck, so is everyone ready to help?" Squidward said bringing in some encouragement.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Everyone said simultaneously.

Everyone worked all day trying to work on it; then seconds turned to minutes and minutes turn into hours. Eventually in the late hours in the evening, Squiliza got the accent right and spoken perfectly.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it right!" Squiliza cheered upon getting it right.

Everyone sang and danced in celebration and passed out on the floor in exhaustion. Then after a little more practice and testing what she learned in public, she was ready for The Neptune Ball.

"Time for us to shine and prove Squilliam Fancyson wrong!" Squidward and Squiliza said in perfect sync.

"Well are also ready to go." SpongeBob said dressed up in a suit and tie along with Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs dressed up too.

"Now is everyone set because the limo driver is charging me money for waiting on us." Mr. Krabs said wanting everyone to get in the limo.

"I'm ready so let's go." Squiliza said making her way to the limo.

The Neptune Ball

Everything in Downtown Bikini Bottom is alive tonight as people are headed into The Neptune Ball happening at King Neptune's secondary castle on the edge of Downtown in the Victorian District. Entering inside is the gang as they make their presence known to everyone at the party.

"Wow, this place is marvelous! To believe King Neptune spends most of his time in Atlantis." Squiliza said in amazement.

"I guess you could say that Atlantis is the Capital of the ocean and he can't really leave much." Sandy said answering Squiliza's question.

"Well if it isn't the peasants, how'd all of you sneak your way in?" Squilliam butted into the gang's conversation.

"What do you want you rich snob?" Squidward went on.

"To watch you lose the bet when _Lady Squilzabeth_ fails to impress King Neptune." Squilliam taunted.

"Did someone just mention my name." said King Neptune as he was swimming by the gang.

"Hello your majesty, I am the Lady Squilizabeth and pleasured to meet you." Squiliza said as she kneeled before the king.

"Your accent is a little too perfect, are you really of noble birth?" King Neptune asked.

"Oh no, I can't bear to watch." Squidward said in fear.

"Go on, do I have to say it; she's just a peasant girl." Squilliam said in hopes of winning the bet.

The room went silent; Squidward was shaking while Squilliam had a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"Well Lady Squilizabeth, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met." King Neptune said in an excited tone.

Everyone was surprised and both Squidward and Squilliam's jaws dropped to the floor.

"I declare Lady Squilizabeth Tolittle to be duchess of Bikini Bottom as of the authority of King of the Ocean." King Neptune said as he made Squiliza an honorary duchess.

The crowd cheered, the gang danced for joy, and Squilliam fainted because he lost the bet. Later on; Squiliza had her own little mansion that she moved herself and her family into, the gang got reward for Squidward's victory in the bet, and Squilliam cried because of losing to Squidward. But one thing had to be settled before a good story can end.

"Well, since I'm now a duchess and learned all I can from all of you, it's sad to say good bye." Squiliza said about to cry.

"Well it doesn't have to end here; we could use another lady in the group." Sandy comforted Squiliza.

"Also you made me change into a nicer person, normally I can be a jerk sometimes but you changed all that Squiliza." Squidward said having been honest.

"Thank you Squidward, I enjoyed my time with you a lot and I feel like I'm falling in love with you." Squiliza said confessing her feelings for Squidward.

"Me too, I love you more than anyone." Squidward said as they kissed each other with the most romantic scene ever.

"Looks like another successful day guys." SpongeBob said on a closing note.

"Get a room and leave us alone." Squidward and Squiliza both said in sync before going back to their kiss.

 **End Of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope y'all enjoyed my story and it was a lot of work to put this together in one day.  
**

 **So Squiliza Tolittle is my newest character and she and Squidward are having a good start for a relationship, more chapters featuring their romance will come later down the road.**

 **I do no own anything SpongeBob realated, it is property of Viacom respectively but this story is my personal idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this week's installment of TBBT is mainly centered around the female characters as the title suggest. Enjoy the tale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Girls' Night**

 **Ahhh… A beautiful Friday morning in Bikini Bottom is upon everyone this fine day, and most people want to make plans for the evening.**

"Oh.. A wonderful Friday is here, yet I have nothing going on tonight." Sandy said in hopes of having a fun night with her friends. She went over to her phone to call SpongeBob to see if he was free for the night, but his pet snail Gary answered the phone.

"Meow." Gary said to explain everything to Sandy.

"So SpongeBob is on a Krusty Krab company camping trip with Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs; oh what a bummer." Sandy said wondering what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Well this sucks, I have to spend a whole night in the wilderness with the two idiots, a cheapskate boss, and a complaining one eyed little (Boat horn) I have the misfortune to share a tent with." Squidward said complaining about the camping trip.

"Don't you call me that, I have feelings you know." Plankton said trapped inside a glass jar with ventilation hole for him to breathe but not escape.

"How much more are we gonna hear them two fight, I'm starting to regret bringing them both along with us." Mr. Krabs moaned as they were fighting.

"Well at least it keeps the formula safe and the Tolittles are helping run the Krusty Krab in our absence." SpongeBob said making light of the situation.

"I wonder how she's doing now." Patrick said in a curious tone.

* * *

Back to Sandy

Sandy was walking down a street in Downtown Bikini Bottom and had just bumpped into Squiliza on her walk.

"Hey Lady Squiliza, how are you doing today?" Sandy said starting a conversation.

"What's up Sandy, you're my friend so you don't have to address my duchess status quo; nothing much is going on because my brothers and sisters are filling in at The Krusty Krab so my slate is clean."

"Anyway, do you have plans for the evening?" Sandy asked.

"I'm free all day, you want to get a group together and have some fun tonight?" Squiliza asked Sandy.

"Sure, I'm down for some fun." Sandy said as she and Squiliza went around Bikini Bottom getting Mrs. Puff, Karen the computer, and also Pearl and her teenaged friends together as a group for a girls' night out at Squiliza's mansion.

* * *

"Wow, you've got the world here Squiliza, we ought to have girls' nights more often." Said Pearl and her friends when they saw the mansion had and indoor pool with Jacuzzis and a mega waterslide on the roof, home movie theater in the basement, a go-kart ring in the backyard beside rollercoasters and a Ferris Wheel, and topiary garden mazes in the front yard around a fountain of her and Squidward kissing statues while the mansion was like Squidward's house on steroids (with a hat which incased the pool area).

"I guess being a duchess has a lot of perks to it, I've got all this stuff yet no one hardly to share it with." Squiliza said talking about the mansion with the girls. "Is everyone ready to party?!" Squiliza asked with excitement.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted ready to have some fun.

"Now let's get Karting!" Squiliza said as she and everyone else went to the go-kart ring in the backyard for an early afternoon go-kart race.

The ladies made their way to the go-kart ring in the backyard which was right off the edge of the back-deck where the spectator seats were and stretched and twisted all around the backyard. The girl pick out which kart they wanted and all eight of them were starting a race for ten laps around the track. The count-down clock was going "3…2…1… Ready… Set… GOOOOO!"

Squiliza darts out of the starting line with her golden locks of hair flying in the breeze behind her. Sandy was close behind her in second place, Mrs. Puff was in third, Karen was in fourth, and Pearl and her friends were tying in the last four numbers.

"This is fun, I'm so glad I have people to do this with." Squiliza said as she enjoyed the race with the wind in her long blonde hair to her red jumpsuit that matched her classic red dress.

"Too bad you're gonna lose!" Sandy said as she passed Squiliza on the track.

"In your dreams!" Squiliza said while she and Sandy were neck and neck.

Then Mrs. Puff and Karen were close together competing on who was a better driver.

"Here we are, an experienced driving teacher up against a computer; what are the odds this happen." Mrs. Puff said trying to out-do Karen.

"I'll just set my algorithms to BDBT, Better Driver than Boating Teacher." Karen said as she was passing Mrs. Puff on the track.

Then as the race progressed a little more, Pearl and her friends were keeping a steady pace in the last 4 place talking and chatting about their day before hand.

"How are you enjoying the race girls?!" Pearl asked her friends

"It's fantastic, I don't care whether we win or lose because either way, we have a good time together." Pearl's friend Jennifer said in all honesty.

"I agree, winning isn't the real prize because having fun is what it really is." Pearl's friend Rachel said agreeing with Jennifer.

"Win or lose, we're all awesome for having fun." Pearl's friend Madison said also in agreement.

"Yeah, let's keep having a fun time." Pearl said agreeing with her friends.

Then the final lap came around and Sandy and Squiliza were in the final stretch about the same level as each other.

"Oh look, I'm about to win." Squiliza said as she saw the finish line.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Sandy said passing her and crossing the finish line.

The race is finished and reads as follows: Sandy took 1st, Squiliza took 2nd, Karen was in 3rd, Mrs. Puff was in 4th, Pearl was in 5th, and Pearl's friends had a 3-way tie and took 6th, 7th, and 8th as an equal. They all had a picture taken at the end and they moved on to another activity.

"How about cooling off with some late afternoon pool time." Squiliza said motioning everyone to the pool located in the hat of the house.

"Yeah, Pool! Pool! Pool!" Everyone cheered in excitement.

* * *

They all headed up to the pool in the sun-hat shaped structure made of bulletproof glass that was tinted on the roof. It had a large pool inside with two large waterslides on one side of the pool, Jacuzzis on the opposite side and a little lazy river near the front with an elevator and access doors to the 360o tanning deck which wrapped around the structure on the roof.

"Wow, this is wonderful. To believe that being a duchess allows you to have the ultimate party crib." Pearl and her friends said as they were not used to this luxury.

"Don't forget I have free access to high speed WiFi that my guest are welcome to use." Squiliza said to the girls which amazed them more.

"Well I'm getting in the pool, wanna join me?" Sandy said as she dived into the pool in her lighter weight suit that allows her to enjoy swimming while allowing her to breathe.

"I'm going to get a tan until my underwater water shield is fixed to allow me in the pool without shorting out and electrocuting everyone." Karen said as she was going to the tanning deck.

"Ahhh! This is scarier that SpongeBob's driving." Mrs. Puff screamed as she went down the waterslide.

"Come on and enjoy the hot tub girls." Pearl said to get her friends in the hot tub with her.

"Well, now to enjoy the pool." Squiliza said as she walked into the room wearing a sexy red bikini going to the lazy river.

The whole group was looking at her. After their time swimming, tanning, enjoying the Jacuzzi, and ride the waterslides and lazy river; it was early evening and the girls were starting to get a little hungry so they headed to the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

"Here's my family's dining hall and say hello to our chef and her team of excellent cooks." Squiliza said introducing the girls to the chef and cooks.

"Hello ladies; in honor of y'all having a girls night, we have prepared the girls night special for everyone." The head chef said as she gave them the preview of the dinner. "The girls' night special is a buffet of salads, meat-lovers pizza, hot wings with celery sticks, curly fries, and onion rings on the side with a tall cake and ice cream for dessert." The head chef said with a smile on her face.

The girls ate all their food at the dinner and were satisfied by the wonderful meal, thanked the chef for cooking it, and then moved on to mid evening carnival rides in the backyard while watching a stunning fireworks show happen before their eyes.

"Wow, is this heaven or what?" Mrs. Puff said to the group. "Driving go-karts, pool time, scrumptious dinner, private carnival with a fireworks show, more activities, and best of all no SpongeBob."

* * *

Meanwhile

SpongeBob feels a sudden chill and is shaking a lot in fear of something wrong.

"What's wrong SpongeBob, campfire stories scaring you?" Squidward said cracking a mean joke.

"I've got a feeling someone I know said bad things about me while they were having a good time, it's horrible." SpongeBob cried as he went back into his tent.

* * *

Back to the Girls' night

"After we're done with the Ferris wheel ride, wanna hit the theater?" Squiliza said ready for some hardcore movies.

"Yeah! You got any comedies and romances to show, we could use some more of that stuff in our lives." Pearl said ready for late night movies.

"Is it R rated, I've lost all sense to that kinda stuff when SpongeBob made me go to jail many times." Mrs. Puff said haunted by the grief of being arrested because of SpongeBob hitting a police car on his driving test.

"Or a horror, we need to have an adrenaline rush." Sandy said ready for the multifeature.

"Sandy's guess was correct, we're watching a horror film to show guys that we can handle what they can do." Squiliza said ready for the movie.

"I don't think my parents would approve" Jennifer said nerviously.

"Mine too." Rachel said agreeing with Jennifer.

"Mine three." Madison said in concurrence with Jennifer and Rachel.

"C'mon girls, we'll be fine as long as we remind ourselves that it's not real." Pearl said to her friends to keep them from being scared.

"Then let's get the show on the road, okay bad pun but you all know what I mean." Karen said as they went into the basement theater.

They all watched the movie in the basement theater with all the scenes of blood and gore that had most of the girls on the edge of their seats in fear.

"I'm scared, can I go to the bathroom?" Jennifer asked needing an excuse to leave the movie.

"Me too, a girl can't watch a movie with a full bladder." Rachel said wanting to leave the movie with Jennifer.

"This is making me sick." Madison said wanting to leave with the latter two of her friends.

"C'mon girls; if you leave now, you'll miss the good part Pearl said not making an excuse to leave.

The girls stayed throughout the movies for the whole duration of the film. When the movie was over, it was 2:00 AM and everyone was tired.

"I've got seven sleeping bags and extra space in my bedroom for us all to sleep, also we can have breakfast when we get up." Squiliza said getting the girls to follow her to her large bedroom with the sleeping bags and ready to go to bed.

They went to the room and set up for bed.

"This was a fun day, well good night everyone." Sandy said as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning came around when everyone woke up refreshed from the night before and was greeted with a pancake breakfast with Squiliza's family.

"That sure was an amazing night, I hope to have another ladies' outing again." Sandy said to everyone at breakfast.

"Us too!" Everyone else said in concurrence with Sandy.

"That was one of the most fun times I've had, I hope to have more at least every Friday night." Squiliza said wanting to do it again some other time.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered with excitement for another girl's night.

Squiliza's family was starting at the cheerful words of excitement.

"Here we go again." Squalter Tolittle said with an immediate face-palm followed afterwards.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I hope y'all enjoyed this week's tale for TBBT.  
**

 **In this weeks tale, SpongeBob just cameos in it because the story is centered around the female characters the emphasize the name of the title.**

 **I do not own any SpongeBob characters, they are property of Viacom respectively but this story is my personal idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, finished this week's update early and couldn't wait to post it.**

 **Also in this tale as the title suggest, Princess Mindy from the first movie comes as a character in the story and takes place after the TV series completely.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoy the tale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Princess Mindy Returns**

 **In the underwater city of Atlantis, King Neptune had some big news to share with all the oceans in the world regard the state of all the ocean.**

"Attention everywhere all over the oceans." Neptune said making an announcement to the whole ocean through every television in the ocean (including the jumbotron in downtown Bikini Bottom).

"Since I've got so much business going on in Atlantis over in the eastern Atlantic Ocean, I've got all my princess daughters who are now old enough to live on their own to help watch over an ocean of the world. My oldest daughter Princess Cindy has the Indian Ocean at the castle in Tidal City, my next daughter Princess Ella has the Southern Ocean to watch over in Southalland, my third daughter Princess Crystal will rule the Arctic Ocean in Icyton, and last but not least, my youngest daughter Princess Mindy is the new ruler of the Pacific Ocean in the city of Bikini Bottom."

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom

"Yay! We got the kindest ruler of the sea in our city, this calls for celebration." A random citizen said.

Everyone in town was cheering and excited to welcome Princess Mindy back to Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Back in Atlantis

The city was throwing a farewell party for the departing Princesses before they left to rule their new oceans they were promised the next morning.

"So daddy, are you sad I have to leave to go to Bikini Bottom?" Princess Mindy asked King Neptune.

"Yes I am but I do know that I've raised a young woman who I promised would be ruler of the sea one day." King Neptune said to Mindy.

"Well I know the best magician in the ocean I know was able to cast a permanent spell on Plankton while he was in jail to forget the Krabby Patty formula and also make clones of SpongeBob and friends to run the Krusty Krab 2 that the original Mr. Krabs sold to you as a thanks for sparing his life when Plankton framed him for larceny of the crown." Mindy said filling the blanks from the first movie about the epilogue of it.

"Well in Bikini Bottom, a new adventure takes place every day." King Neptune laughed. "You'll do great in Bikini Bottom Mindy, you're already adored there since you helped SpongeBob save the city and an innocent man I almost executed."

"I know who to call if I need help." Mindy said with a smile on her face.

The party progressed all night. By the next morning, Princess Mindy had set sail to Bikini Bottom and said her goodbyes to loved ones in Atlantis.

"Okay Princess Mindy, I'll be your escort to Bikini Bottom. We'll take the Undersea Freeway to the coast of South Carolina around the Myrtle Beach area, then stop for lunch, then shoot down the coast on another Undersea freeway, then at the Caribbean sea is an Intertidal Seaway which will go through the Panama Canal all the way to Bikini Bottom; it's the quickest way there and we should arrive by sunset." The escort said explaining the quickest route possible.

"Well the Gulf of Mexico is dangerous so it's best that we avoid it as much as possible." Mindy said as they left for Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom

"Time for another day at work." SpongeBob said as he walked inside the Krusty Krab in time to hear some news from Mr. Krabs.

"Hey SpongeBob, since Princess is coming into town tonight, we're closing up shop early after the lunch rush to help cater to the Welcome Party for Princess Mindy when she comes to town tonight." Mr. Krabs said giving SpongeBob fair warning ahead of time.

"To believe we get to serve a Princess, this is heaven." SpongeBob said in excitement.

"Mindy is coming to town? When is she gonna go on a date with me." Patrick said sitting at a table in the Krusty Krab while eating a Krabby Patty with Sandy while Squiliza was walking by the group.

"You pink pile of (Whale Song), didn't you see the announcement last night blocking every channel on TV?!" Squidward said fussing at Patrick.

"Mr. Squidward, what have I told you about using that language in me restaurant?!" Mr. Krabs yelled back at Squiward.

"I think it'll be great to see Mindy again, especially since the town isn't taken over by Plankton this time." Sandy said excited to see Princess Mindy again.

"She's staying at my mansion until her castle that is around where my mansion is built and we'll be neighbors in Royalty Heights." Squiliza said ready to welcome Princess Mindy.

"I'll have a royal yet loyal customer." Mr. Krabs chuckled about how cool it would be for Mindy to be back in Bikini Bottom (as a friend and her wealth).

"I'll get to fixing the food for the party, hope you get paid well for serving at the party Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said as he was walking into the kitchen with Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Squiliza ready to help out when needed.

* * *

That afternoon

SpongeBob was jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields with Patrick and Sandy, Squidward was helping Squiliza set up for the party at her house for Mindy, and Mr. Krabs was setting up the stand at the party with the boxes of pre-prepared food from the Krusty Krab ready to make money and do something nice for the princess. Everything was going smoothly until one thing unexpected happen in Jellyfish Fields.

"A wrecked car, I'm gonna see what's inside." Patrick said walking to the car only to have someone restraining him.

"Patrick, a concerned citizen does not decide to go through a wrecked car without seeing if anyone inside is okay." SpongeBob said to remind Patrick to show care to others.

"Hey guys, there's someone trapped inside the car." Sandy said getting their attention.

"Thank goodness, some old friends are here to help." A voice familiar to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy said in a sigh of relief.

They turned around and saw who it was behind them.

"Princess Mindy, how'd you end up in Jellyfish Fields?" All three of them managed to say at the same time.

"When we were on our way here, some bandits and other dangerous people from the Gulf of Mexico saw us cutting through the Panama Canal to get here from Atlantis. They planted a bomb on the bottom of the car thinking it would kill me by the time we got into Bikini County but my Mermaid Magic saved us from the explosion off the freeway exit to the back roads into Bikini Bottom claiming to be a shortcut, and that's how we ended up here. I'm alright but my escort needs medical attention from the impact from the blast." Mindy said explaining the full story to them.

"We got to get him to the hospital and you ready for your welcome party at Squiliza's mansion beside where your future castle is gonna be." SpongeBob said ready to help.

The group and Mindy helped carry the injured escort to Sandy's jeep parked by the entrance of Jellyfish Fields. After they all got inside and securely put the driver in the back and Sandy drove them all the hospital.

"Sandy, can you drive a little easier because I'm getting rollercoaster level dizzy." Patrick said about to throw up.

"Well we can't stop now, we got a long way to go and a short time to get there." Sandy said driving the jeep very fast.

"You're driving way over the speed limit, we're all gonna get arrested and miss the party." SpongeBob said trying to slow down Sandy.

"Don't forget you have me in the car with all of you, I'm sure the police will let it slide." Mindy said to calm SpongeBob down.

* * *

Early that evening.

Eventually, the group made it to the hospital and got the escort to recover; then headed for the party where Squidward and Squiliza were nervously waiting.

"Where is the Princess at? If she doesn't arrived soon, this party will turn into an angry mob and destroy the mansion that took so long the build in less than a week." Squiliza said in a worried tone.

"Me and your family will try to stall the crowd, you go check to see if there's a situation going on." Squidward said to try settling down the crowd with the help of Squalter and all the siblings, in-laws, and the nephews and nieces of Squiliza.

"I'm counting on all of you, I'll go out and try to check on them." Squiliza said before getting in her expensive Porsche and leaving the gate.

As Squiliza searches for Princess Mindy, her smartphone which had a Bluetooth connection to the computer in the car was ringing with a call from SpongeBob.

"Hello SpongeBob, I'd love to chat about the party but I've got to find Mindy before the crowd at my house turns into vicious riot that will tear down my walls." Squiliza said in a state of panic.

"Squiliza, we rescued the Princess and her escort. Mindy is fine but we just got the escort to the hospital for his injuries." SpongeBob replied to Squiliza.

"Let's get to my mansion! Why does the only hospital in town have be in the far side of Downtown Bikini Bottom near my old neighborhood but far from where my uptown mansion is?" Squiliza asked herself as she turned around. Just before she could finish turning around, a van came speeding down the opposite direction which crippled her car smashing into the side rails on the edge of the road.

"Grrr! They're gonna pay for that." Squiliza said outraged from the van hitting her car as she stepped out the passenger side of the car with a crowbar in her hand going after the van.

* * *

When Sandy was driving with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Princess Mindy in her jeep; everything was calm until the same van that hit Squiliza's car a few minutes ago came to a stop where it was a roadblock to Sandy's jeep.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked the group.

"It looks like an ambush." Sandy said explaining the situation to Patrick while stopping the jeep.

"What are we gonna do? We have to get Mindy to the party and we're being stopped." SpongeBob said freaking out.

"Not these clowns again." Mindy said clearly knowing she saw them before.

As the van door opened up, three bandits came out armed to the teeth with sub-machine guns with specially designed silencers on them. Then the driver door opened and a face that haunted SpongeBob and Patrick came out.

"Well if it isn't the two kids who made me fail my job from Plankton." The person said holding his gun aimed at SpongeBob.

"Ahhh! Dennis is back again." SpongeBob and Patrick simultaneously screamed.

"That's right, I'm the leader of a group of bandits now. I was stuck on that catamaran for months until I fell off it in the Gulf of Mexico. After they thought I was a real bad (foghorn), I became adored by a gang of bandits who made me their leader." Dennis said telling the story of what happened.

"But why attack Princess Mindy, Dennis the Menace?" Sandy asked Dennis nicknaming him after the movie while thinking it sounded like an appropriate name for him.

"It's part one of revenge for getting those idiots who ruined me for what they did, they saved the town and I'll make it suffer by driving away the Princess and killing the two idiots." Dennis said manically while he and his gang of bandits drew their guns on the group.

"Well here's what I think, hi-ya!" Sandy said as she karate chopped one of the bandits knocking him out which also caused his gun to misfire into one of the van's tires.

A fight raged on where the friends and the gang went into a fire-fight in which the friends used the gang of bandits attacks against them. Everything was going fine for SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy until Dennis got a hold of Princess Mindy.

"Let me go you creep." Mindy managed to say while Dennis held her hostage and muffled her screams with his hand.

"I'm gonna kill her and put Bikini Bottom in anarchy." Dennis threatened the group. "Ain't nothing gonna stop ….."

Dennis lost his hold on Mindy before he immediately fell to the ground unconscious due to Squiliza knocking him in the back of the head with a crowbar.

"I'll teach you to mess with the Princess and wreck my car." Squiliza said as she saved Mindy's life and get revenge on Dennis for wrecking her car.

"Squiliza, you saved my life." Mindy said as she saw Squiliza.

"Well no princess deserves to be harmed in any way except the evil one in the first Avatar series (Azula), now let's get to the party." Squiliza said as she joined her friends tie up Dennis and the bandits, called the police, and got in Sandy's jeep and drove back the party at Squiliza's mansion after notifying the police what happened that night.

* * *

When getting back to the party at the mansion, the guest started to form an angry mob against Squidward and Squalter. Mindy rushed to the stage and said into the microphone on the stage.

"Stop attacking Squidward, your Princess is here." Mindy said into the microphone.

The crowd stopped attacking Squidward and Squalter and cheered while the two six-limned Octopuses sighed in relief.

"It's great to be back in Bikini Bottom and is anyone ready for Scaylor Swhift to sing for everyone tonight?" Mindy said before the pop star when on stage to perform for her party.

The crowd cheered and the pop star made her way on stage to perform her all-time classics as Mindy went back to SpongeBob and friends in the front of the crowd.

"Thanks for showing up when you did Mindy, that mob would've killed me if you never came along." Squidward said thanking Mindy for arriving when she did.

"If it wasn't for your girlfriend whacking Dennis when she did, that miscreant would've killed me." Princess Mindy said to Squidward.

"Don't mention it, he tried to hurt the Princess and wrecked my Porsche." Squiliza said saying everything winking at Squidward.

"I'm glad Mindy is back in Bikini Bottom and safe and sound." Sandy said as she was dancing to the music and shaking it off.

"Also Mindy, can I go on a date with you sometime?" Patrick asked Mindy.

"Well of course I can Patrick." Mindy said in response.

"Looks like another fine day in Bikini Bottom now that Princess Mindy is back." SpongeBob said closing the story.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thank you for reading this week's update of the tales with it being earlier than normal.  
**

 **Princess Mindy is now back in Bikini Bottom and a character in the story, tells of events after the first movie, and now ties into the story line all together.**

 **I do not own any SpongeBob characters or anything Nickelodeon related, it is property of Viacom respectively but this story is my idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I'm a day later than normal, I had a lot going on at school and was stranded in a flood when traveling.**

 **Plenty of action happens in this chapter and it has some connections to the show while filling in blanks that answer some questions about the show, enjoy the tale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Me Diary!**

 **Another day in the town of Bikini Bottom, looks like Plankton is up to his old schemes once again.**

"I have the feeling that I'm gonna get lucky today." Plankton said very excited about his latest plan.

"Why is that? Are you cheating on me with another computer?" Karen said in a suspicious tone.

"Don't worry Karen, I really love you." Plankton said trying to clarify to Karen before she got mad over nothing.

"Okay, that's better; so why were you saying that anyway." Karen asked curious of what her husband was up to.

"Because since I couldn't find the secret formula at the Krusty Krab last time, I feel that blasted Krabs is hiding it in a place I normally wouldn't expect that he goes to every day." Plankton said composing his thoughts after remembering what happened last time.

"Do you mean his house? He may not be there now and aren't you scared of his daughter is your predator?" Karen said unsure of his plan. "She lives there to and also not afraid to go after you."

"Well I could sneak in through the ducts, take the formula, and leave undetected." Plankton said having an idea on what he could try doing.

"Knock yourself out; don't forget that if she catches you, I told you so." Karen said wanting no part of it.

* * *

Plankton left the Chum Bucket and headed for Mr. Krabs' house. After noticing Pearl's boat-car parked outside, he knew he had to sneak in through the ducts. Once he was inside, he went into the first room he saw a vent to which was the basement storage room.

"Whew… that was so hot in there. Doesn't he pay his electric bill on time?!" Plankton said asking the audience a rhetorical question.

After getting up the stairs, he found himself in Mr. Krabs' living room and saw a safe on the wall.

"Well hello safe, prepare to have your lock picked." Plankton said as he went to the dial.

Upon opening said safe, he found that it was just his jewel safe.

"Well not what I'm looking for but it would hurt to take some for the road." Plankton said after opening the safe.

"Hello, is someone there?" Pearl said after she heard noise downstairs.

"Drat, I gotta hide." Plankton said as he hid in the safe.

"Well then, I guess it was just my imagination then." Pearl said before going back to her room.

"That was close." Plankton said after opening the emergency handle inside the safe (in case Mr. Krabs accidentally trapped himself inside) and went up the stairs.

Plankton found his way into Mr. Krabs' bedroom and was looking through the room for the formula. Just then, the doorbell rang and Pearl went to answer; Plankton had to hide under the bed so Pearl couldn't see him and he stumbled upon a small box with a lock on it.

"A special lock box with a key fitting it, it's going home with me." Plankton said as he went in Mr. Krabs' bathroom to try escaping through the vent.

After seeing that Mr. Krabs' bathroom was filthy and the only vent was on the ceiling, Plankton decided to try leaving the way he came.

"I just need to make the entrance I came in and …. Uh oh." Plankton said as he was walking down the stairs and saw Pearl in the living room with Mama Krabs in a way that's no one has ever pictured seeing. "Just great, now two of Krabs' family who hold a grudge against me are in the same room together. Now it's gonna be hard trying to get out of here." Plankton said trying to leave without them noticing.

"Well Pearlie, you want me to fix you up some of my world famous lemonade?" Mama Krabs asked Pearl.

"Sure thing Gram." Pearl replied while turning on the TV.

"Now's my chance to leave." Plankton said as he went back the way he came in without Pearl or Mama Krabs noticing.

* * *

As soon as Plankton left with what he got, he went back the Chum Bucket safe and sound.

"See you made it back in one piece I see, did you get what you were looking for?" Karen asked Plankton as he got back.

"See for yourself." Plankton said while prying open the lock in the box. "And the secret formula is…. Mr. Krabs' diary."

"You stole Mr. Krabs' diary when trying to get the formula, that's just too funny." Karen said laughing so hard.

"For all we know, he could have information on what or where the formula is." Plankton said as he opened up Mr. Krabs' diary and read the first entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _At the Krusty Krab was a successful day as I made lots of money and foiled Plankton's plan. I wonder when he's give up and do his own thing for once._

 _-Eugene Krabs._

"That's not it, maybe there will be a clue written down in here. If not, I can use his diary to blackmail him into giving me the formula." Plankton said before reading more of Mr. Krabs' diary.

* * *

Later that night, Mr. Krabs was getting ready for bed and about to write an entry in his diary of what happened in his day.

"Now, time to write about my day….. Where did it go?!" Mr. Krabs said after finding his diary gone.

"Dad, why are you yelling? Are you having a mid-life crisis?" Pearl said walking in the room after hearing Mr. Krabs holler.

"Pearl, are you going through daddy's private things?" Mr. Krabs asked Pearl suspecting her of stealing his diary.

"No, but I hope Gram didn't." Pearl said after remembering her grandmother was there earlier.

"Which one? My mother or my ex-mother in-law who hates me after your mother divorced me." Mr. Krabs said trying to narrow it down.

"Gram Krabs, it's no secret mom divorced after you cared more about money than her and her mother never liked you to start with." Pearl said after answering her father's question.

"Yeah, I used to be more generous before the settlement; but anyway, I'm gonna call and check if she has it and I'm not gonna rest till I do." Mr. Krabs said ready to go search his mother's house for it.

"Dad, if you remember what happened last time you searched Gram's house with SpongeBob and Patrick with you, you were grounded and I had to spend the night at a friend's house because I'm scared to live alone." Pearl said remembering what happened during the " _ **panty-raid"**_.

"Well I'm looking for what's mine with the help of SpongeBob and Patrick, not on a panty-raid." Mr. Krabs said as he went out the door.

"Oh well. Hey Jenny; me, you, Rachel, and Madi got the house to ourselves tonight." Pearl said to her friends that were in her bedroom.

"Yay! Sleep over time." Pearl's friends said since Mr. Krabs left.

* * *

Back at the Chum Bucket, Plankton was looking through more of Mr. Krabs' diary for clues on where the formula could be.

"From decoding Krabs' diary entries, I presume the formula is hidden where he's got a broken heart before." Plankton said coming to a conclusion.

"Well Mr. Krabs has been divorced before, try searching his ex-wife's house for clues." Karen said coming up with a suggestion.

"That's it, now we just need to find her address to search the house for the formula." Plankton said about to search for the formula.

"In case you don't know, Mrs. Krabs is a whale and hooker so I'm gonna along to make sure you don't get eaten or seduced." Karen said in an angry tone.

* * *

As Mr. Krabs was with SpongeBob and Patrick outside his mother's house, they were trying to figure out a way inside without waking Mama Krabs.

"Why can't we go to the doorbell and kindly ask to go in?" Patrick asked the both of them.

"Because it's late at night and Mama Krabs forbade us from her house since the last two times we were here; she does not appreciate sailor mouths or panty raiders." SpongeBob said answering Patrick's question.

"Whatever, let's just get inside to check before…. Ahhhh!" Mr. Krabs was saying as he was getting shot at with seemingly looked like bullets (actually paintballs after a further look).

"Eugene! Go home and go to bed." Mama Krabs said as she had a paintball gun drawn on her son. "And bring your troublesome friends with you."

"Sorry for this Mama Krabs, Mr. Krabs' had his diary stolen and you were the only person to visit his house earlier." SpongeBob said trying to calm everyone down.

"Okay, come inside and I'll tell you three diary detectives all I saw at your house earlier today." Mama Krabs said as she opened the door for them and signaled them inside.

After sitting down in the living room and tea, Mama Krabs said everything she saw at his house.

"So when you were at my house earlier today, you saw a metal box mysteriously move across the living room to the basement." Mr. Krabs said after listening to what his mother explained.

"There's no way it could move on its own, something had to move it somehow." Patrick said being smart for once.

"Or someone, someone like Plankton." SpongeBob said coming to an answer.

"No wonder we haven't seen him at the Krusty Krab lately; also we got to stop him since my ex-wife took custody of the formula in the divorce." Mr. Krabs said putting two and two together.

"Okay, you go stop that tiny devel from stealing the formula." Mama Krabs said telling her son to stop Plankton. "Also watch out for Elizabeth, some of the money she took in the divorce went into evil things."

"Don't say her name." Mr. Krabs pleaded. "She ruined me after the divorce, made me a cheapskate, and abandoned Pearl to be a hooker."

"JUST GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Mama Krabs yelled at all three of them to stop Plankton.

* * *

As they left to go to Mrs. Krabs' house to stop Plankton, Plankton was in the house looking for the formula in the attic through storage chests for something.

"Where could it possibly be? It's gotta be in this house somewhere." Plankton said when he reached a dead end.

"Let's be careful not to any loud….. Noises." Karen said as she tripped on something in the attic.

A thud could be heard throughout the house as a result of the fall in the attic, even Mrs. Krabs could hear it while lying in bed with a man.

"I wonder what that noise is, I'm getting my gun." Mrs. Krabs said as she was able to get into closet that the whale she was could fit in to.

"Uh oh." Plankton and Karen said at the same time as soon as they heard what she said.

Then, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Krabs went to the door and answered it to see Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick at the door.

"Eugene, are you just gonna get mad at me in middle of the night for reason; I mean we did really marry by choice anyway." Mrs. Krabs said in a confused tone.

"Elizabeth, I already know that I'm not Pearl's real father but that's not why I'm here." Mr. Krabs said to his ex-wife who is half his age and a whale like Pearl. "The reason why I'm here is that someone is trying to steal the krabby patty formula which you won custody of in the divorce."

"Why didn't you say so, I'll help you get it back." Mrs. Krabs said as she invited them in to get Plankton.

As they were walking to the attic, they all had a conversation to fill the blanks never told in the show about how Pearl isn't Mr. Krabs' biological daughter.

"So a thug that was a whale that kidnapped and (dolphin chirp) you when you were 19, you met Mr. Krabs a week later and after finding out you were pregers, decided to marry each other and Pearl was born a several months later." SpongeBob said trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Precisely, he was arrest for a life sentence and I was pregnant with Pearl while I and Eugene first dated." Mrs. Krabs said to explain it all.

"Wasn't Pearl's real father part of a jail break with Plankton a few years ago when Plankton was in jail and broke out with them to get the formula?" Patrick asked wondering all that happened.

"Oh that guy, he used himself as battering ram to break down my door." Mr. Krabs said haunted by seeing that.

"Well here's the attic, time to open it up." Mrs. Krabs said as she pulled down the trapdoor entrance that was in the ceiling.

"Hands off the formula Plankton, and give me back me diary too." Mr. Krabs said as he ran up the stairs.

"You don't scare me Krabs so I'm taking the ….. Ahhhhh!" Plankton said while he saw Mrs. Krabs come up in the attic also.

"Put that formula down and get out of my house before I make you into Plankton Salad." Mrs. Krabs yell as Plankton got scared and ran away.

"See Sheldon, this was a horrible idea from the start." Karen nagged Plankton as they left letting go of the formula and Mr. Krabs' diary.

"Thank you for all your help Eugene, I at least try to visit Pearl more often and try to be a better mother to her." Mrs. Krabs said to her Mr. Krabs to thank him for helping.

"At least I raised her not to grow up to be like her real father in, I taught her to drive and how to spend money responsibly." Mr. Krabs said to his ex-wife about Pearl's well being.

"Good they were able to talk again and be friends." SpongeBob said as a closing note for him.

"Yeah." Patrick said to close the story.

 **End of tale.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this week's chapter of TBBT, updated in a state that isn't North Carolina for the first time.**

 **So Mr. Krabs has an ex-wife who is a whale that happens to be Pearl's mother and went into prostitution after her divorce. It's kinda obvious that Mr. Krabs isn't Pearl's biological father even though he raised her, I went along with the whale in the prison break episode and tied it in with the mystery of Mr. Krabs' family; also in the story, this is the first time Mama Krabs and Pearl have been in a scene together.**

 **I don't not own any SpongeBob characters, they are property of Viacom respectively but this story is my personal idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I last updated because college is making me super busy lately.**

 **This installment of TBBT is mainly about games and contest and has a few references to past episodes and other shows.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Dare Contest**

 **It was a Tuesday morning in the town of Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab was having slow business day today as many residents went to Goo Lagoon for a beach party for Squilliam Fancyson.**

"What a bummer, I get up this morning for a day to make money and that rich Squidward dopple-ganger who's a jerk invites most of the town to his snobby shindig." Mr. Krabs said bummed out that hardly anyone besides his friends came to the Krusty Krab.

"It's hard to believe that a real (fog horn) like Squilliam Fancyson had to throw a party and invite everyone in town except for us." Squidward said angry that Squilliam has to 1-up him in every single way possible and humiliate him. "I mean he invited celebrities, all the police force along with people in jail and potential criminals, and even the mayor to his little gathering."

"I was invited but I refused to go anyway." Princess Mindy said while she was sitting at a table with Patrick on the date she promised him. "Unless Squiliza is throwing one, rich people parties are overrated."

"You tell 'em Mindy." Patrick said after Princess Mindy spoke her mind.

"I have an idea on something to make the best of the day!" SpongeBob said thinking of a way to have fun at the Krusty Krab that would be better than Squilliam's party. "We could have a dare contest to show how fun we can be that a whole lot better than that mean Octopus's party."

"No offense SpongeBob but how is that fun, I mean there's probably something better on TV." Squidward said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The TV had turned on to a live news story at the party at Squilliam's beach house by Goo Lagoon (which was on every single channel on FISH Network which is the satellite provider for the Krusty Krab) and reporter Perch Perkins was on the scene interviewing Squilliam on the news.

"Perch Perkins here on Bikini Bottom news where a lot of the town is at Squilliam Fancyson's beach house by Goo Lagoon where almost everyone in town has been invited except for a few losers who've the city feels no regret to ostracize." Perch Perkins said talking to Squilliam.

"They sure do, and the problem starts with Squidward Tentacles." Squilliam said in the interview.

"What!" Squidward yelled at the TV.

"What is it about Squidward Tentacles you don't like?" Perch Perkins asked Squilliam.

"Well he makes a fool of himself trying to be better at things than me, he's a potty mouth, he's mean to all his friends if he has any, and he's dating some Cockney-Princess named Squiliza who was made into royalty for doing nothing." Squilliam said in the interview.

"That rich dickhead, I'm gonna egg his ugly mansion later for making fun of me and my family who've descended from the poor part of the English Channel." Squiliza said in an angry tone for being made fun because of her roots.

"Squiliza, we all hate him very much but I don't think vandalism is the best way to take him down." Sandy said trying to ease Squiliza's temper.

"And there we have it folks; according to Squilliam Fancyson, Squidward Tentacles is a loser." Perch Perkins said as the interview ended.

All the guest were laughing about it; even Pearl, her friends, along with Plankton and Karen were there among the crowd laughing. After being fed up with what he saw on the news, Squidward shut off the TV while his face was red and his pupils turned into flames.

"Squidward, did you cause a fire drill because there's a flaming hole are drilled in your eyes." Patrick said after remembering something he saw on TV as a kid.

"Patrick! I am angry and that was just a line in an episode of The Simpsons where Marge, the mother of the family who has hair that looks like a blue cactus was teased by her older sisters as a little girl." Squidward yelled at Patrick after he asked a stupid question.

"Why don't we do a dare contest like SpongeBob suggested before (Whale Song) hits the fan between Patrick and Squidward." Mr. Krabs said agreeing with SpongeBob.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road but I wouldn't of used that word to express that." SpongeBob said ready to start.

* * *

The group got together and planned a list of things to do for the series of dares. When coming up with the first one, it was Patrick vs. Mr. Krabs in the random food slingshot.

"Is everything all set?" Princess Mindy said as they readied for the dare.

"Mr. Krabs, can you launch this food we took from the Chum Bucket (because Plankton and Karen were at the party) and send it east." Patrick said to start the dare.

"Please, bankrupting Plankton is no big challenge." Mr. Krabs said as he put a bucket full of raw food from the Chum Bucket in the giant slingshot and it went flying east into Jawsbury (an underwater city where a lot of sharks live) which formed a riot over it in that town.

"My turn to chuck something somewhere." Patrick said going towards the slingshot.

"Okay, I dare you to launch this roasted pig with the apple in the mouth towards the home lane on Conch Street." Mr. Krabs said to get Patrick to do something with the dare.

"Okay Mr. Krabs, here goes nothing." Patrick said as he launched the roasted pig in the air really hard at a high angle of trajectory.

As the roasted pig was flying in the air, the TV in the Krusty Krab turned itself on and played the live news story at Squilliam's party at his beach house.

"So Squilliam, how pathetic is your arch-rival Squidward doing to remain a loser?" Perch Perkins said asking him a question.

"Well Perch, the only time Squidward is never a loser is when pigs fly." Squilliam said as he and everyone at the party was laughing about what he said until something came flying in over the horizon.

"What is that?" Pearl said in the crowd seeing what the flying projectile was.

"It looks like a roasted pig." Karen said after zooming in on it.

"Wow, how ironic for once." Plankton said as the roasted pig was headed straight for Squilliam.

"D'oh." Squilliam said as the pig hit him in the back of the head and landed on the buffet table with the pig ready to serve and his face fell in the large cake.

"Ha, serves him right for what he got." Squidward said as witnessed that happen when the TV shut itself off.

"Looks like Patrick is the winner here." Squiliza said as she was laughing too hard.

"Okay, now let's roll with the next game." SpongeBob said before another dare started.

* * *

The next dare in the game was between Sandy and Squiliza in a ladies' dare that involved a drinking contest.

"Can it not be alcohol because I don't want to get drunk again please?" Squiliza said not wanting to get hammered in the contest.

"No worries, we've got non-alcoholic wine so we won't get wasted from this." Sandy said clearing things up.

"Okay then, let's get started then." Squiliza said awaiting SpongeBob to explain the rules to the drinking contest for them.

"Alright, for the drinking game, you'll have to try to see who can drink the most in less than 10 minutes." SpongeBob said explaining the rules for the contest. "Even though its alcohol free, try to take it slow because it's aged over 100 years."

"Why is that SpongeBob?" Squidward asked curious about the reason he said it.

"I bought it from a merchant who explored the wreck of the Titanic back in the Atlantic Ocean." Princess Mindy said as part of Squidward's question. "Even though I used a device Sandy invented called The De-Alcoholizer to remove the alcohol from the wine, it's still aged and also very strong so drinking it fast could make you really sick."

"Why do that kinda thing?" Patrick said after hearing that. "Wouldn't that make them violently ill?"

"No Patrick, they would get sick if they drink it really fast." SpongeBob said trying to explain this to Patrick. "Anyway, let the games be-gin, bad jokes but I thought it seemed fitting."

They poured and equal amount of wine into two large glasses emptying the bottle. As they started a timer for ten minutes, they clicked the wine glasses and started the contest.

"This taste kinda funny but at least I'm not getting drunk on the first sip this time." Squiliza said as she slowly drank the filtered wine from the glass.

"Yeah, good thing I built this last week along with the drinking tube in a compartment in my suit." Sandy said as she took a tube from a compartment in her suit that works like a straw to drink the wine. "This won't be so hard for us."

After 2 in a half minutes, they emptied their glasses and refilled with the second bottle and still able to drink more of it.

"How are you holding up Squilizze?" Sandy said to her opponent in the contest.

"I'm doing great but how'd you get through half the glass so fast, this stuff is strong." Squiliza said to Sandy as she was drinking a little faster than normal, which prompted Squiliza to drink a little faster.

As 7 in a half minutes came around, they really got competitive when drinking it and a sign that things were gonna get out of hand was starting to look obvious.

"I don't feel too good but I'm not gonna give upon this." Squiliza said while sipping the wine yet getting nauseous.

"Good thing I'm from land and we can handle some strong things like this." Sandy said as she was in the lead yet not as sick as her competitor.

They continued drinking the wine until the contest was up and were somewhat looking pale.

"Alright, it's been 10 minutes so glasses down." SpongeBob said as he announced the end of the contest. "Looks like Squiliza has more in her glass so Sandy is the winner of the contest."

"Yeah, I'd celebrate but where's the bathroom at?" Sandy said as she needed to go to the ladies' room.

"It's in the back but how are gonna…" Mr. Krabs said telling her where the bathroom is and was about to ask her how she was able to use it in her suit.

"You don't wanna know and I'd rather not say it either." Sandy said as she and Squiliza were going to the ladies' room.

* * *

After the ladies went to the restroom, they were talking about what they should do next when Sandy and Squiliza got back. As they were washing their hands, they had a little conversation in the restroom.

"How were you able to drink all that and not get very sick?" Squiliza asked Sandy while using the soap pump.

"Well growing up on dry land and in Texas, I've learned how to drink aged liquor but it really got me buzzed the first time I tried it." Sandy said reflecting on her experience with alcoholic drinks. "I was told a secret on how you can drink it and remove the alcohol from the drink to make it clean."

"How does it work anyway?" Squiliza asked curious on how it works.

"First, I have it strained very good through a series of filters, then I have it flash frozen where the liquid is mostly frozen and a majority of the alcohol is still liquid that is separated in a different container, then pour the frozen slush into a boiler that melts it back into a liquid and the remaining alcohol is boiled away thus cleansing the liquid, then bottle it back up and refrigerate it." Sandy said explaining how the removing of alcohol works. "I made The De-Alcoholizer to incorporate all those things into one machine."

"That seems very full proof, no wonder you could handle that stuff so well." Squiliza said amazed on how it works while she was drying her hands.

"Yeah, let's get back out there and watch more dares." Sandy said as she and Squiliza left the restroom for more games.

* * *

After getting back to the event, a montage of things in the dares goes on in a tournament style set with SpongeBob and Squidward in a music contest where SpongeBob won with his ukulele skills, Princess Mindy was with Mrs. Puff in a chair racing contest where Mindy won, then SpongeBob and Patrick in dancing contest playing Dance Dance Revolution backwards where SpongeBob was made winner, and Lego building contest between Sandy and Princess Mindy where Sandy won for building the city of Bikini Bottom in less than 5 minutes. The final contest was SpongeBob and Sandy having a karate smashing showdown.

"Wow, now we got two karate masters up against each other." Princess Mindy said before the event started.

"I remember the times SpongeBob won with the bowling ball trick and the tin cans." Patrick said reflecting on that time.

"And I remember when Sandy won with the return to sender and the Satan-Sauce." Squidward said laughing about how SpongeBob was the butt of those events.

"I nearly fired SpongeBob over something that wasn't his fault, not a day goes by where I don't feel guilty about that." Mr. Krabs said remembering how he made himself look like a mean boss.

"Okay, are you ready to start the match now?" Squiliza said to SpongeBob and Sandy as they were beginning the event.

As the event was starting, they were getting the rules explained to them to make it more interesting for everyone else watching.

"For the Karate Smash, SpongeBob and Sandy will begin inside wooden crates that box each other like gag Christmas presents." Mindy said explaining the rules to SpongeBob and Sandy. "The first one to destroy all the crates their trapped inside with their karate skills wins; also note that using weapons or make-shift weapons out of something random is cheating and it's an automatic loss."

"Well cheating is dishonorable in karate anyway." Sandy said stating the obvious.

"We can do this fair and square." SpongeBob said as they were beginning.

They both went into their crates that they could fit into and move their arms and legs. That crate once they were inside was put inside a slightly larger crate which was then cover up by a Plexiglas cube they then had to try breaking last which made things difficult

"Ready, 3…2…1… Go" Mindy said starting the final contest.

Sandy started karate chopping away in the wood the first crate which gradually started to form a crack in the wood while SpongeBob tried chopping at it and his hand got stuck in a crack that formed in the wood which ripped his arm off trying to free it (don't worry, it obviously regenerated itself).

"This is just a piece of cake for me, I'll win this in no time." Sandy said as she was doing well karate chopping her way out.

"Ow! I've cracked the crate but this dare really cost me an arm and a leg." SpongeBob said as he was getting his arms and legs stuck.

"Wow, how original." Squiliza said as she went to the Bad Punz drum set and made the beat.

The karate dare was almost finished when Sandy just finish the last crate and was about to win the contest while SpongeBob was still stuck in the first box slowly breaking it up with many of lost arms and legs wedged inside the crate cracks.

"Okay, this looks bad for me but I'm far from giving up." SpongeBob said as he built up the last of his strength and started a karate chop and kick at the same time. "Here goes nothing."

As he was using a dual attack with both, the dimensions of the box made it turn into a spin which got faster causing the arms that were wedged to be hit in a way where they shot out of the wedges like speeding bullets and broke all the layers of it all at once freeing him at the same time Sandy freed herself.

"Aww….. Not a tie, that's a no good waste of time."Mr. Krabs complained about the final event resulting in a tie.

"I think we ought to call it a night, its 4 am the next morning." Squidward said clearly tired from seeing the contest the whole day.

"Okay, I guess it's time to go home after the final victor ceremony." Princess Mindy said before the end of the contest. "First place prize for the contest goes to both SpongeBob and Sandy."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered before it turned into a loud simultaneous yawn from being up so late at night.

* * *

"Good night everyone, I'll see you all later or when I go in for the morning shift making breakfast for customers." SpongeBob said as he left to go home and come back 4 hours later to work the breakfast shift as the others left as well.

"That was fun wasn't it SpongeBob?" Sandy said after not having left yet.

"Hey Sandy, even though we tied, you deserve to be the winner because I was doing horrible at that to begin with." SpongeBob said feeling Sandy deserves to have first place.

"Don't worry, you pulled off a karate move that I could never do so you're not horrible at this." Sandy said making SpongeBob feel better and congratulating him for the move he managed to do.

"Oh Sandy, you know how to make a day amazing." SpongeBob said making Sandy feel appreciated for her support throughout the years.

"But without you in Bikini Bottom, this town would be a boring underwater city if you never lived here." Sandy said to say how SpongeBob being around is good. "You're the lighthouse in the darkest hour of night, I love you SpongeBob." Sandy said feeling love for her friend.

"Me too, you make life here great too." SpongeBob said as he told Sandy his feelings for her.

"Why don't I go to the pineapple tonight and we have fun." Sandy said as she walked home with SpongeBob.

"Let's go." SpongeBob said winking to the camera.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Another chapter of TBBT is finish once again, I know it's been a while since I last updated but college has had me tied down.  
**

 **In the story, I had made a reference to The Simpsons which is also another show I find funny; also that scene I referenced got me in trouble when I was in 4th grade when I told the joke to a kindergartner back in fall of 2006, funny but not something nice to say to a kid when joking.**

 **I do not own any SpongeBob characters or Simpson characters as reference, they are property of Viacom and Fox respectively but this story is my idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I've made the Halloween special in the story while I've had a gap with college and waiting to hear back from a job offer, so if I don't update as often in the future I'm far from giving up on the story.**

 **In the Halloween special chapter, it is full of plot twist and thrills that with keep you on the edge of your seat as this is the longest chapter so far in the series. I've got references to video games on the GameCube I used to play as a kid like the SpongeBob game Battle for Bikini Bottom.**

 **Thank you for reading my authors note and I hope y'all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Can't Turn Back, I'm Haunted**

 **Ahh… Halloween is upon Bikini Bottom once again and the whole town is going to celebrate with a huge festival on this day, even the Krusty Krab was getting ready for it.**

"This year's Halloween is sure gonna be a smash, right Squidward?!" SpongeBob said excitedly asking Squidward what he was ready for.

"Yeah, nothing scares me more than a Celtic Fairy-Tale Holiday where weirdos called Druids celebrate the dead before a long, cold winter." Squidward said with sarcasm dripping from his lips like venom from a snake.

"Well this time of Year is when I can promote a special kind of Krabby Patty with black colored sesame seed buns, at least it doesn't have a bad effect of when I tried to make Pretty Patties." Mr. Krabs said as he promoted a special Halloween Patty.

"Didn't I see a thing like that in Texas with a fast food restaurant chain called Burger King?" Sandy said after Mr. Krabs' Halloween Patty reminded her of something Burger King was doing.

"I like Halloween because I get to wear something cool and get free candy." Patrick said wanting to go Trick or Treating. "I want to be Barnacle Boy again."

"Patrick, aren't you a little too old to go Trick or Treating?" Squidward asked Patrick on why he wanted to Trick or Treat so bad as an adult. "Everyone in town is gonna be at the Halloween festival and the parade floats will throw free candy to give to the crowd."

"Before I go there, I'm gonna egg Squilliam's house house like how I planned to after he roasted me and Squidward on live news last week." Squiliza said remembering what happened the week before from Squilliam's party that they hit him in the head with a roasted pig ironically after saying _when pigs fly_. "I still haven't give him a taste of revenge yet."

"I'm glad to be in the parade at the festival, also really glad to be a part and still thankful to Squiliza that I'm here today to be a part of it." Princess Mindy said as she was gonna be in the parade and thankful Dennis's attempt of regicide was thwarted by Squiliza a month ago in an unexpected way.

"I hope to see you there Mindy." SpongeBob said as his shift was ending and about to go home to get ready for the Halloween Festival.

* * *

After the Krusty Krab closed down early for the evening to get ready for the Halloween festival in downtown, turmoil was on its way as The Flying Dutchman was leaving his run-down graveyard northwest of Bikini Bottom City Limits and planned to go in town to ruin Halloween.

"Well it's Halloween once again, now where should I plan my next Haunting?" The Flying Dutchman said to himself as he was loading up his ship with things for the trip to his next town.

"Well sir, I've got a list of towns we could pick to go to that we can ruin Halloween for." The Flying Dutchman's right hand ghost said after finding a map with a list of towns to go to in the local vicinity of the graveyard.

"Let me take a look at the map of local towns to go to." The Flying Dutchman said as he picked up a map and donned a pair of ghost-glasses. "New Kelp was done last year, Rock Bottom even scares us ghosts, Barnacle Bay is not really that fun place to scare as it's a rich beachside town, Sandy Village is too run-down and gross; looks like the last place on the map is Bikini Bottom."

"Bikini Bottom as in the capital city of the Pacific Ocean, that's a good place to do some haunting." The right hand ghost said as they haven't scared there in a while.

"What are we waiting for, we can go there for some good old haunting." The Flying Dutchman said with a smile on his face from the news he received. "Let's go scare us some townspeople."

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, the town was getting ready for the festival in town square unaware of the eminent danger they were about to face. As the town was finishing up with the restaurant kiosks, putting up decorations, opening up special amusement park rides, and fixing the parade floats to go through the town square as the festival was almost ready to begin.

"Wow, the festival is amazing this year." SpongeBob said to Squidward and Mr. Krabs as they were at the festival by the Krusty Krab Kiosk.

"Mr. Krabs, you might not want to abbreviate **_Krusty Krab Kiosk_** on the sign because it could offend some people that could take it the wrong way." Squidward said as he noticed Mr. Krabs' sign spelled something bad on top.

"Hot (Seal Bark), I should've said stand instead kiosk." Mr. Krabs said as people were booing his kiosk when they walked and read the sign. "You two go have fun on the rollercoasters while I change the letters on the sign that won't drive away customers."

As SpongeBob and Squidward were walking to the rides at the festival, they were greeted by Sandy and Squiliza at the rollercoaster entrance.

"Hey SpongeBob, I thought you and Squidward were working at the kiosk?" Sandy said as she bumped into them.

"Well Mr. Krabs gave us some free time because he wrote something bad by accident on the sign and needed time to fix it." SpongeBob said explaining why they were there.

"Well this is perfect because we were gonna go on this rollercoaster but it has to be in groups of 4 to ride." Squiliza said when they couldn't get on the ride. "Want to be part of our group?"

"Would I ever, this will be fun." Squidward said agreeing for him and SpongeBob to join the girls.

As they were getting on the ride with a good amount of time before the parade started, they got in the car with SpongeBob and Sandy in the front row while Squidward and Squiliza sat in the back row and the ride started off.

"This is so fun yet it feels higher up once you're on the ride." Squidward said as the car was climbing the hill.

"Well let's just back and relax my dear Squidy….." Squiliza was saying before she saw an ominous glow in the distance. "Is that part of the festival?"

"Not that I know of but it looks like a pirate ship in the midst of the greenish glow." Sandy said as car was nearing the top of the hill.

"It looks kinda familiar like it belongs to The Flyyyyyyiiiinnnnngggggg Dutchmmmmaaaaannnn!" SpongeBob said as he was about to scream (mainly because the rollercoaster car was starting to go down a steep hill).

As that was happening, Mr. Krabs was having difficulty changing the sign from the message that was stuck on there.

"Get off already you stupid K, you're sending a bad message."Mr. Krabs said as he struggled to remove it.

"I'm not letting a moment like this pass by, smile Krabs." Plankton said as he saw and took a picture of it on his Shell Phone 6S to post online to blackmail Mr. Krabs.

"Just great, now I'm gonna receive hate emails." Mr. Krabs said as Plankton took that picture and humiliated him.

"Daddy, you're embarrassing me." Pearl said when she and her friends were walking by.

"Pearl's father is a racist! Pearl's father is a racist!" Pearl's friend said laughing at her and Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, what would give to interrupt this awkward moment?" Mr. Krabs said to himself when he saw the green glow in the sky. "Looks like we're in for something, just over the horizon."

As everyone was seeing that in the food vender section, Patrick and Princess Mindy were noticing it on the parade float before it was gonna happen.

"Oh my, something super natural is happening." Mindy said as she saw what was about to happened when she looked up.

"I think I've seen this kind of thing in a movie or a TV show once." Patrick said remembering something that seemed a little familiar. "I think it had something to do with a perfume department at a mall or treasure hunt."

* * *

After the ship with the ominous glow was in view of the town square, The Flying Dutchman was on board with his ghostly crew discussing their plan of attack.

"So crew, any ideas on what we could do to scare these people?" The Flying Dutchman asked his minions on their means of attack.

"I found these old robot parts around the graveyard from when the town was being terrorized by them 12 years ago." One of the ghost pirates said with an idea. "We can use dark magic from our ghost powers to rebuild them and make them obey us."

"Good idea but we need some more fear." The Flying Dutchman said to the ghost.

"Raise the undead from all the cemeteries to form an army of zombies to attack the people." Another ghost said giving more ideas.

"Also very great but we need more fear than that." The Flying Dutchman said liking that idea too.

"Fill all their candy with laxatives." An idiot ghost on the crew said.

"That's gross and nothing more than a mere Fraternity prank, go sit in the corner and think about what you've done." The Flying Dutchman said punishing the idiot in the crew.

"We could summon some ghost to possess all the secondary characters to attack the primary ones." A nerdy ghost on the crew said as a suggestion.

"No, I want a show stopper." The Flying Dutchman said getting angry.

"Why not incorporate everyone's ideas to all happen at once and have robots, zombies, and possessor ghost to be a trifecta of ideas." The Right Hand Ghost said thinking of a real show stopper.

"Why can't any of you ladies think of a single good idea…." The Flying Dutchman was getting super angry until he had an epiphany of his right hand's idea. "Better yet, that's the best idea ever righty so we're going with that."

"Yep, that's why I'm the right hand." The Right Hand Ghost said after his idea was picked.

* * *

As the ghost were going in with their plan, the festival resumed and went on as normal when they got to the parade.

"At least the parade looks nice this evening." Sandy said as she saw the parade start and circle the town square.

"Yeah but I've got the feeling something is about to happen." SpongeBob said knowing that something isn't right.

"Just enjoy the parade SpongeBob, Patrick is on a float with Princess Mindy." Squiliza said as their float was about to pass by.

"Nothing is gonna happen SpongeBob, it's just…..Uh oh." Squidward said as he saw an army of robots, a horde of zombies, and ghost were headed for the crowd.

Upon seeing the danger that was coming their way, all the people screamed and tried to escape the danger only to get attacked by it. As some people were getting attacked by robots, turned into zombies, or getting possessed by ghost; Patrick and Mindy came right by the group and was there for the rescue.

"Need a lift out of here, I'm happy to help." Princess Mindy said as she was on the float and Patrick was driving the truck pulling it.

"Thank you Mindy but we don't know if Mr. Krabs is okay." SpongeBob said when they got the float and enabled the force field on the float and the cowcatcher on the front on the truck as Patrick was driving.

"Mr. Krabs, we're coming to save you." Patrick said as he drove the float through the square knocking down random people and enemies with the cowcatcher in front of the truck.

"Patrick, learn how to drive." Squidward said as Patrick destroyed public property with his driving which is worse than SpongeBob yet with a license.

"I see Mr. Krabs over there." Sandy said as she saw Mr. Krabs dangling from the K he was trying to remove over a crowd of robots and zombies trying to get him but could never reach where he was.

"Great, first people get mad over a letter that was a mistake and now I'm about to die." Mr. Krabs said as he was hanging on the third K on his sign he tried to remove.

"Mr. Krabs, get in the truck because you'll be safe with us." SpongeBob said as the truck was parked under the sign allowing Mr. Krabs to drop down and get inside the truck safely.

"Okay Patrick, since I'm in here now, I'll take over with the driving." Mr. Krabs said to Patrick to let him drive the truck.

"Sure thing Mr. Krabs but where is Pearl and her friends?" Patrick asked as he and Mr. Krabs were switching seats in the truck.

"Sadly, she became what's trying to attack us." Mr. Krabs said pointing out that she and her friends were possessed by ghost and became minions to The Flying Dutchman on the night of terror.

"We need to stop that Flying Dutchman and save the town from all this (dolphin chirp and whale song) he caused." Squiliza said getting everyone ready to take down The Flying Dutchman and save the city.

"I see the Flying Dutchman's ship going down Main Street, so let's go after him." Sandy said as she looked up in the sky.

* * *

The group went down Main Street in the float in hot pursuit of The Flying Dutchman to stop all the madness that was happening on a Halloween Festival gone wrong. The chase went on where it was even going on the downtown freeway to get the town saved from this nightmarish reality where it slowed down people from other towns passing through Bikini Bottom.

"This really get dangerous when we're on the freeway pursuing and being followed by ghouls." SpongeBob said as they were chasing after The Flying Dutchman's ship which was headed his graveyard where he could terrorize the town remotely while the army of his was chasing after the gang on their parade float.

"We aren't gonna get any progress done with us being chased; luckily at my treedome, I've got something that could help us out if we can get there." Sandy said coming up with an idea. "My house is on the street at the next exit so we should turn off soon."

"As you wish Sandy." Mr. Krabs said as he turned off on the next exit and drove up to Sandy's driveway to the door of the treedome.

As they went inside the treedome, Sandy went inside the main section with the help of SpongeBob and Patrick when they put on water-helmets while the others waited patiently in the airlock. Once inside the tree, they went into the basement of the treedome which was led down by a spiral staircase in the root of the tree to Sandy's top secret lab.

"I never knew you had a secret room under your treedome Sandy." Patrick said as Sandy was punching in the security code.

"Well now you know and can you two not tell anyone else about this." Sandy said as she was almost done with the security codes in the computer by the metal doors.

"Well your secret is safe with me Sandy." SpongeBob said honoring her secret.

As SpongeBob said that, the security code was cracked and the doors opened.

"Alright, let's go inside and get what we came here for." Sandy said as she went inside the room with SpongeBob and Patrick right behind her.

As the three of them went in the room, Sandy showed them to three Plexiglas Tubes which contained in each one what looked like a Vacuum Cleaner Backpack device.

"If anyone remembers playing a video game from their childhood from the **_Fintedo ShellCube_** , I got the inspiration to build this kinda device for ghost catching from a game on that system." Sandy said explaining how she made it. "I had it set aside for emergencies like this Neptune forbid people called me crazy for making it but anyway, this is just what we need to free the town and stop The Flying Dutchman from ruining Halloween."

"Well we don't know how to use it yet." SpongeBob said unsure about how he needs to utilize it.

"Just aim the strobe light at a zombie, robot, or even a possessed person the send the ghost out where it'll be stunned and suck them in with the vacuum feature or the blow feature on zombies turn the bodies into ashes, I'll explain more on the way." Sandy said as they were headed back out to the others.

As they met back with the others in the airlock, they explained everything to the other and they grabbed make-shift weapons to deal with the reanimated robots.

"One.. Two… Three… Go." SpongeBob said as he, Patrick, and Sandy went out first to strobe all the enemies.

"Looks like some ghouls don't like the light." Patrick said as he strobed a possessed person that was freed and stunning a lot enemies while SpongeBob sucked in the ghost and Sandy blew away zombies.

"We need to help to with taking out the robots." Princess Mindy said to Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Squiliza as they held up their make-shift weapons and started beating up the robots that were stunned and destroying them.

"How many video games are there gonna be where Plankton unleashes a torrent of robot horror on us." Squidward complained about how there was so many robots from video games in the past.

"Squidward, stop breaking the fourth wall and help save the city and me money." Mr. Krabs yelled at Squidward to pay attention.

"There's enough metal from these things to build a bunch of skyscrapers to make Bikini Bottom taller." Squiliza said thinking about selling the scraps of metal from the destroyed robots for new things at her mansion.

"You've already got a mansion that puts Squilliam Fancyson's house to shame, isn't that enough." Mr. Krabs said trying to have her focus on the fight.

As the group of seven heroes stopped the army of ghouls and freed many of the people that were possessed by ghost, unzombifying the infected people who turned into zombies, and smashed all the robots. After all the enemies were defeated and the townspeople back to normal, what was left to do was stop The Flying Dutchman once and for all in the belly of the beast which is his graveyard.

"Daddy, what happened to me?" Pearl asked her father. "All I remember is you trying to remove a letter from a sign mistake and something all of a sudden came over me leaving things all hazy like I was stuck in some kinda alternate world until now."

"You were possessed by a ghost and we just saved your life." Mr. Krabs said to tell Pearl what happened. "It's good to have you back now as my daughter and not a ghost puppet."

"Let's go stop the Flying Dutchman and save the festival." SpongeBob said about to make a mini-speech on what action needs to be done. "It's now or never to act on this."

* * *

As the town went to the Flying Dutchman's graveyard, they wished the group of seven well at the graveyard lake before setting out into the graveyard full of shipwrecks, monuments, and robot parts from 12 years ago.

"Wow, this place is a real mess." Patrick said complaining about the condition of the graveyard. "Why don't any of these ghost think of spring cleaning?"

"Patrick! This is a haunted graveyard and you care about the cleanliness of here and not your rock." Squidward said angry at Patrick for suggesting that.

"Well this place brings back memories when we were fighting Plankton's out of control army of robots and they took over his ship." SpongeBob said remembering the time he was last there 12 years ago and still haven't aged a bit.

"Yes and when we saved his ship, he betrayed us and I fought with him until you gave him something as part of a compromise." Sandy said also having memories of that time.

"Well we're past the graveyard lake, now we have to get through the graveyard of ships which is full of frustrating wall jumps to get to the Dutchman's ship." Mr. Krabs said telling everyone where they were and how much further they needed to go.

"Let's still be on our guard because the ghost and the **rise from the dead** kind of zombies are bound to still be lingering around these parts." Squiliza said as she was tightrope walking over an old mast from a wrecked ship that acted as a bridge over a chasm that was bottomless.

"Well we remember how to defeat them." Princess Mindy said to remind everyone of the effective strategy to defeat them. "Patrick strobes them, SpongeBob sucks the ghost, Sandy blows zombies into dust, and everyone else beats up stunned robots."

"Well let's get ready because they're here now." SpongeBob said as he spotted the types of enemies to look out for.

As they fought their way to the hill where The Flying Dutchman's ship is located at through the treacherous graveyard of ships, The Flying Dutchman himself was getting even angrier that his army is being defeated by a group of seven.

"This is very annoying, I go along to ruin Halloween by haunting the city and they foil my plans." The Flying Dutchman said as his army of ghouls were getting defeated before his eyes.

"Your orders sir?" The Right Hand Ghost said to his boss.

"Have some cadet ghost on the ship trap them inside and take their bodies over while their souls are in limbo." The Flying Dutchman said to his Right Hand Ghost as the group of seven heroes were getting close to the entrance to the ship.

"As you wish sir." The Right Hand Ghost said before phasing through the floor of the ship.

* * *

After fighting their way through the treacherous graveyard of ships, the group made its to the entrance of where the ship was parked at the top of the tall hill in the center of the graveyard.

"Well this is it, so is everyone ready to kick some ghost (Foghorn)!" Mr. Krabs said to the rest of the group.

"I'm ready, no ghost is gonna scare me" Sandy said ready to go in the ship.

"Let's go on inside then." SpongeBob said as he was the first one inside with the others following behind him.

As the entered the door to the inside of the ship, the door sealed shut right behind them trapping them inside the ship to hear a ghostly cackle.

"Looks like you're all trapped like rats and can't escape." The Flying Dutchman said as he materialized in front of the group.

"Can I go to the bathroom please Mr. Flying Dutchman?" Patrick said as _some things went south very quick_ due to being startled really hard.

"Patrick, just go already; the bathroom is just down the hall, second door on the left." The Flying Dutchman said so Patrick wouldn't have an accident when his soul would be put in limbo later.

"The jig is up Dutchman, we are gonna stop you from ruining the Halloween festival with your haunting." Mr. Krabs said to The Flying Dutchman before his attack on him.

"Ruin Halloween? Haunting makes it better because fear and terror is how the Celts celebrated it." The Flying Dutchman making out what Halloween is to a powerful ghost like himself.

"Hey, I'm of ancestry from the English Channel so how dare you say something so false about the history of many of people who can before me!" Squiliza ranted to The Flying Dutchman after he said something untrue to the natives of the English Channel.

"Silence you (Seagulls sound), your British-Cockney lineage is something I don't give a (Seal Bark) about!" The Flying Dutchman said sassing Squiliza back.

"How dare you call my sweet girlfriend a (Seagulls sound) you ghostly (Boat Horn), I'll stick my clarinet up you where the sun don't shine!" Squidward threatened after The Flying Dutchman was rude to Squiliza.

"Try whatever the (Dolphin Chirp) you want, a ghost like me can't feel pain from solid objects." The Flying Dutchman said taunting Squiward.

"You fiend, you just messed with the wrong people." Princess Mindy said to The Flying Dutchman that he is out matched.

"Well here's some people who want to see you from beyond the grave, they fried in the electric chair because of you Princess." The Flying Dutchman said as he resurrected the ghosts of a familiar group of people the group had seen before.

"You miss us Princess Mindy." The Ghosts of Dennis said as he and his gang of bandits materialized in front of them.

"Dennis, weren't you executed for attempted regicide on Princess Mindy by the decision of King Neptune?" Sandy said remembering what happened to Dennis the day of when Plankton stole Mr. Krabs' diary.

"Yes but I'm back as a ghost and ready for my undead revenge now that you all killed me." Dennis said as he and The Flying Dutchman teamed up against them and overpowered them just like that.

The Flying Dutchman, his Right Hand Ghost, and Ghost Dennis picked up Princess Mindy and held her against her will.

"Ahhh… Someone help me." Princess Mindy screamed as she was being kidnapped by the 3 powerful ghost.

"Let her go you ghouls." SpongeBob said as they were about to do something horrible to her.

"Well while the 3 of us kidnap and do something horrible to Princess Mindy, the elite crew of mine and Dennis' gang of ghost tie you all down in the meantime."

The Flying Dutchman and Ghost Dennis disappear and Patrick gets back with the group after the bathroom break.

"Hey everyone, what did I miss?" Patrick said not knowing what happened while he was gone and getting everyone's attention.

"Patrick, get your device back on and strobe these ghost." SpongeBob said pointing at the ghost. "There leaders teamed up together and kidnapped Princess Mindy."

"They whaaaaat! Taste my strobe you translucent mermaids." Patrick said as he stunned all the ghost with the strobe allowing SpongeBob and Sandy sucking them all in.

"That was easy, now let's get topside and stop those ghost from harming the Princess." Sandy said getting everyone to the deck of the ship.

As they made it to the top deck, Princess Mindy was held in a cage suspended by the mast of the ship of a vat of acid that could eat up a person in just seconds.

"Let the Princess go (seagulls sound), or face the wrath of Squiliza Kathryn Tolittle again." Squiliza said as she threatened them.

"And I'll help with that." Squidward said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"See what you're up against Dutchie." Mr. Krabs taunted.

"How would you all like to see the _**riapsed fo ylf** _ spelled backwards?" The Flying Dutchman said tricking them into an obvious trap.

"What is that?" Squiliza said wondering what it was.

"You're about to find out (Seagulls sound)." The Flying Dutchman said as he opened up The Fly of Despair.

"Oh no, not again." Squidward screamed after remembering what it was.

"Goodbye (Seagull Sounds)." Ghost Dennis said as he sent Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Squiliza into The Fly of Despair.

"Ahhhh!" Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Squiliza screamed as they feel into the horrors of The Fly of Despair.

"Well there goes our friends." Sandy said to SpongeBob and Patrick as they just saw what happened.

"Well I'm not letting this roll off my back, it's time for you to go." SpongeBob said he was about to go after The Flying Dutchman with his ghost catching device.

"You took Princess Mindy that make this personal." Patrick said as he was doing the same with Ghost Dennis.

"Oh what the heck, everyone's doing it and it needs to be done anyway." Sandy said as she was going after The Right Hand Ghost.

"Oh well, say good bye to the Princess." The Right Hand Ghost said as he pressed the button on the remote that activates the lowering of the cage into the vat of acid.

As the three quickly captured the ghost into the devices after a tough match, Patrick ran for the vat of acid and poured it down the hill in the graveyard (where it eventually reached the Chum Bucket and dissolved it completely). When the cage lowered to the floor, Sandy cut Mindy out of the cage and freed her from it.

"Thank you for all you done, it's good that a friend has saved me from regicide twice." Mindy said thanking her friends for saving her life.

"It's no trouble, you a special person to all of us." Sandy said being a good friend to Mindy.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't have Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Squiliza have come out of The Fly of Despair by now, The Flying Dutchman's power should've been wearing off when he's trapped." SpongeBob said wondering where they were.

"What's about to happen?" Patrick said seeing a hole in the sky.

When the hole in the sky opened up, the three characters in question fell from the hole where The Fly of Despair ended.

"That was horrible, I'm never gonna unsee that." Mr. Krabs said after being in The Fly of Despair.

"That was freaky, glad it's over." Squiliza said being haunted from being inside.

"I've already seen it before so I know what to expect." Squidward said not as traumatized as the others but remembering something different. "They replaced the skeletons in there with spaghetti and meatballs this time."

"Glad you're all back, Patrick saved my life." Princess Mindy said telling about how Patrick was the hero.

"Wow Patrick, for being a hero, you've earned a coupon for a discount for two." Mr. Krabs said to congratulate Patrick.

"Wait, we still have the festival to finish up before midnight, Patrick, how would you like to be on the float with me in the parade as the hero that saved me." Mindy said wanting Patrick to be in the parade with her.

"You're so pretty." Patrick said to her.

* * *

As the group left the graveyard and went back to the festival, Patrick and Mindy went back to the parade float and Patrick was riding the float with her instead of driving the truck pulling it.

"I'm enjoying the festival with you on the float with me." Princess Mindy said feeling joy when spending time with Patrick.

"I love you Mindy." Patrick said expressing his feelings for her.

"I love you too Patrick." Mindy said as she and Patrick kissed each other romantically in front of the whole town on the parade float.

As 11:55 rolled around the corner, the festival was almost over and most of the townspeople were headed home to go to bed before a long November.

"Hey Mr. Krabs, still working on removing the letter on the sign?" SpongeBob said as the rest of the group was coming by.

"Well this was hopeless for the Krusty Krab, I never made any money because of a typo in the sign." Mr. Krabs said in a depressed tone.

"Well you were at least part of a hero team." Sandy said cheering Mr. Krabs up a little bit.

"You right, the reason that this Halloween was so great because I tried to promote the Krusty Krab but had an amazing adventure with my friends." Mr. Krabs said feeling thankful for what he has and not his greed as he eventually popped the third K off the sign. "And now it comes off."

"It's been quite a day, let's just rest and get ready for a boring November that starts in 10 seconds." Squidward said sad that Halloween is over.

"Hope you have a great Halloween and don't do anything you'll regret." SpongeBob said to the audience.

"SpongeBob, who are you talking to?" Squidward asked SpongeBob when seeing him break the fourth wall.

"No one you would know." SpongeBob said closing the tale.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading this installment of TBBT for the Halloween Special.  
**

 **My video game references were SpongeBob Battle for Bikini Bottom and the first Luigi's Mansion because I was a Nintendo player as a kid so I know a few things about video games though I don't play them as much as I used to. For the episode reference I made, I used the episode Shanghaied a few times in the story. Also there's more on all the relationships that happen in the story but I'm not a Shipper of anything what so ever so I'm making that clear.**

 **I do not own any SpongeBob Characters, they are property of Viacom Respectively but this story is my personal idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the hiatus for a week, I've been busy with college and trying to get a job.**

 **This chapter is one that really fits the Teen Rating so young readers may need to be aware about this as they read. Also in this chapter, I've got a musical number in it for the first time instead of writing it as a montage to visualize (No copyright infringement intended) so plenty of excitement is in the story.**

 **Thank for reading the Author's Notes and enjoy the tale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Weekend at Squiddy's**

 **Ahhh…. A late autumn day in Bikini Bottom where trees are losing leaves and restaurants like the Krusty Krab are promoting new fall specials while they can.**

"November, the perfect time for the Turkey Patty to be promoted in me restaurant." Mr. Krabs said as he was making a sign for the Turkey Patty (which was made the same way as a regular Krabby Patty, but with Sea-Turkey meat instead of Sea-Beef like the regular) to get the town ready for Thanksgiving. "I'll just make it cost a buck more than regular and be available all month long."

"I miss summer a lot, I like the sun on my skin, the warm temperature, more free time and daylight hours in the day." Squidward said missing summer time.

"Don't worry Squidy dear, while you house is being fumigated for nematodes, you get to stay in my guest room and my staff will help make you feel at home." Squiliza said letting her boyfriend Squidward stay at her house. "I like spring and summer over fall and winter so my house and private beach is temperature controlled and so is the weather."

"So you have a device that controls the weather at your mansion and neighborhood's private beach?" SpongeBob asked Squiliza curious on how it works.

"Well I helped make it after I made one of my own at my treedome." Sandy said telling how she has a device so that it's always summer in her treedome. "This way, I don't have to hibernate all winter and get fat or rake leaves all fall long."

"Well I'd love stay as your guest Squiliza, you're the best." Squidward said ready for a wonderful stay at her house.

* * *

At Squilliam's manor, he was trying to cope with the humiliation from what happened at his beach house party from the roasted pig hitting him in the head and Squiliza egging his house on Halloween when he was gone.

"I'm so sick and tired of that loser Squidward and that Cockney-Princess Squiliza being such a power couple that is against me." Squilliam said drowning his sorrows at his mini-bar in his basement with a bottle of rum. "Ever since they started dating, they act like they've been invincible and humiliate me all the time."

"Master Squilliam, why are you drinking so much rum?" Squilliam's traditional English butler Charles asked him in shock. "Aren't you gonna get sick?"

"What does it matter Charles, I've lost to Squidward this time." Squilliam said in a slightly drunk tone.

"Master, put the bottle down and listen to me!" Charles said in a mildly angered tone taking the rum away from him. "You not gonna get your problems solved with liquor, just watch some TV and you'll eventually forget your troubles."

Squilliam sobered up and turned on the TV in the bar to a random reality show about cheating couples that came on.

 _"_ _Oh right this couple is very powerful so we need to find a way to break them up" A male host on the show said to the viewing audience._

 _"_ _Well, I found this bra lying around on the street." A female host said in the show to male host. "I'm gonna sneak into the girlfriend's house and plant this on her bed to make her think her boyfriend is cheating on her, then she get mad and break up with him over something that's a lie."_

 _A montage in the show goes on where what the female host planned does happens and the girlfriend confronts her boyfriend in front of all his friends at the pool._

 _"_ _John you cheating son of a (Seagulls Sound), your act of adultery in my house is most unacceptable." The girlfriend said to her boyfriend John who she believed cheated on her._

 _"_ _Caroline, I would never cheat on you." John said to her trying to prove he would never cheat on her._

 _"_ _Well let me tell you this John, we're through and I never want to see you ever again." Caroline said breaking up with her boyfriend_

 _"_ _Don't leave me, please I beg of you." John said devastated that Caroline broke up with him and all his friends ditched him because they thought he was a cheater._

As Squilliam saw all that happen on the show, it gave him an idea on something to ruin Squidward and Squiliza forever as a couple and they both hit Rock Bottom both literally and figuratively in their lives.

"Charles, give me the phone book." Squilliam asked of his butler. "Time to call Squidward's ex-girlfriend for help on this one."

"Right away sir even though this is a new low for you." Charles said as he went to go get the phone book.

As Squilliam was calling Squidward's ex-girlfriend Squivia who broke up with him because she vomited on Squidward during a date after eating food that wasn't cooked all the way and was humiliated when he wanted out from that mishap.

"Squilvia, this is Squidward's arch enemy Squilliam Fancyson." Squilliam said over the phone. "I'm trying to break up Squidward from his current girlfriend Squiliza, would you like to meet with me and help out?"

"Sure, he broke up with me and now it's time to make him suffer for it." Squilvia said while she and Squilliam had an evil laugh over the phone line. "I plant a bra in Squiliza's bed and she break up with him in a heartbeat."

* * *

As Squilliam and Squilvia were plotting revenge, Squidward and Squiliza were having a romantic stroll on the private beach unaware that something that will tear them both apart was about to happen.

"This is great day to have a beach day where it always feels sunny." Squiliza said as she and Squidward were having a good time on the beach while two silhouetted figures were going into her house in the background.

"Yeah, I'm glad we got to do this today." Squidward said as they were still on the beach when the same two figures left outside of Squiliza's bedroom window sliding down a grappling hook when her brother Squalter got home for his work. "You are the best girl in the world for me."

"Thank you Squiddy Dear, now let's make some sugar." Squiliza said as she and Squidward were about to kiss when Squalter intervened.

"HOLD UP RIGHT THERE BABY SISTER!" Squalter yelled at them. "You're about to kiss a cheating sack of (Whale Song)."

"Cheat on Squiliza? No way Squalter." Squidward said saying that he loves Squiliza.

"He's right so move along brother." Squiliza said angry at Squalter for accusing Squidward for such a bad thing.

"Well when I was walking by your bedroom, I saw this laying around on your bed." Squalter said holding a bra and a break up note in his hand. "Your boyfriend is a cheater and I've got proof."

"Squidward, is this true?" Squiliza asked Squidward if he was cheating on her. "Dear Neptune tell me this isn't true."

"Squiliza, you're the love of my life." Squidward said to Squiliza trying to prove he would never cheat on her. "I would never in a million years cheat on you."

"Well this evidence says otherwise." Squalter said believing Squidward is lying when he's not. "You're a liar and an adulterer, Squiliza should break up with and ruin your life."

"Stop it Squalter, Squidward loves me and he would never cheat!" Squiliza yelled at her brother to stop accusing Squidward. "For all we know, someone could've planted it there to try breaking us up."

"Until I see evidence that Squidward didn't cheat, I want you to break up with him and throw his (Fog Horn) out on the street where he lives." Squalter said threatening his sister to break up with Squidward. "I want to hear you say it and I'm not going leave you alone until you say it and mean it."

"Sorry Squidward, but I have to break up with you but we can still be friends until we get to the bottom of all this." Squiliza said being forced to say it yet winking to Squidward.

"It's fine, I'll just go a bar and drink away the sorrows." Squidward said crying that he was broken up (even though Squiliza was forced against her will to say it).

After all that happened, Squilliam and Squilvia was hiding in a grassy knoll giving each other fist-bumps after seeing Squidward devastated.

"That was great work we did, we've ruined Squidward." Squilliam said to Squilvia as they were hiding in the knoll. "Let's follow him around and gloat."

"Yeah, for teamwork." Squilvia said as she and Squilliam were off on their way.

* * *

As they were off, Squiliza was very angry and wasn't gonna drop this. She marched inside her house and up to her brother's bedroom with fire in her eyes.

"Squalter! Why the (Dolphin Chirp) did you have to make me break him up?!" Squiliza yelled as her brother. "You find something odd and you immediately jump to conclusions that may very well be false."

"That's not how a lady of class talks Squiliza." Squalter said after Squiliza yelled a swear at him.

"I'll show you a lady of class!" Squiliza yelled at she went at her brother giving him a groin kick and scratch on his face with her pedicured hands. "You ruin all my relationships with boyfriends and close friends when I was a kid!"

"Squiliza! Stop this non-sense right now." Squalter's wife Squilise said to her sister-in-law to stop beating up her husband. "Now what is going on?"

"I was getting home from work and I saw in my baby sister Squiliza's loft bedroom that there was another woman's bra and a break up letter on her bed." Squalter said explaining it to his wife. "I tell her to break up with her boyfriend Squidward and when I'm resorted to force her to, she gets mad and starts wailing on me."

"Squiliza, you are not allowed to leave this house for any reason, you are grounded until you're over Squidward and your brother/my husband's injuries heal." Squilise said to Squiliza giving her a punishment for her actions.

"But I'm a grown woman and an important person in the government of Bikini Bottom, you can't detain me at home." Squiliza said angry at her sister-in-law for punishing her.

"We paid to fix your Porsche when it was wreck, we take care of business at the Krusty Krab when your friend Mr. Krabs is unable to work." Squalter said to an angry Squiliza. "We do a lot for you and your friends so we appreciate the respect we deserve from you."

"If it weren't for me and Squidward, we would still be living in that dump in the rundown apartment complex in the ghetto of Bikini Bottom." Squiliza said really angry at her brother for being too controlling. "I do a lot around here and the only people who appreciate what I do is my friends and house staff, I'm like the Cinderella of this family."

"Yeah and I'm the evil step-mother to you." Squilise said angry at her young sister-in-law for her outburst. "Were going out to night and you are staying home tonight and the staff have the night off whether they want to or not."

* * *

As Squiliza was stuck at home alone and grounded, Squidward was at a bar getting hammered a little at the local tavern in downtown Bikini Bottom around the Victorian District when Squilliam came in with Squilvia.

"Looks like you're ruined Squiddy, did that break up tear you apart?" Squilliam said making Squidward feel badly about himself.

"Oh shut up you unibrowed octopus." Squidward said angry while very drunk. "I loved her very much and someone ruined my relationship between her and me."

"Now you know how it feels to be broken up." Squilvia said to the drunk and emotionally hurt Squidward. "Now since you've been ruined, me and Squilliam are going to a restaurant for successful couples to eat."

"Ta ta Squidward, hope you drink yourself into hungover." Squilliam said taunting a drunk Squidward before leaving.

"(Dolphin Chirp) you Squilliam." Squidward said while he was really drunk.

As Squilliam and Squilvia left the tavern, they stated talking when SpongeBob who was just walking down an adjacent street happened to hear their conversation.

"That was some great work we did on breaking up Squidward and Squiliza like that." Squilliam said still congratulating himself and Squilvia.

"Yeah, I put a dirty bra from the street on her bed, her older brother saw it, made them break up, and Squidward is devastated." Squilvia said laughing.

"Oh no! I've got to tell Squidward before something bad happens." SpongeBob said as he heard their conversation from down the block and rushed to the bar Squidward was in. "Now I've made it here so I got to warn Squidward."

"Sorry kid, no one under 21 allowed in the bar." The bouncer to the bar said to SpongeBob thinking he was a kid.

"I'm really 29, I just look like an 18 year old because that's how old I was when everyone stop physically aging." SpongeBob said being honest about how he's older than he looks.

"Well I still can't let you or I'll get canned." The bouncer said to SpongeBob.

"But there's someone in the bar I need to warn before it's too late." SpongeBob said begging to go in.

"Are you saying that you don't want a person drinking, you're banned for life." The bouncer said making SpongeBob leave. "And if I ever catch you near here again, you'll be under arrest for trespassing."

* * *

Since SpongeBob was not allowed in the bar to tell Squidward what he just heard, he had to get his friends' help to help fix things to how they should be.

"Alright, we need to help fix Squidward and Squiliza's relationship and takedown Squilliam for trying to break it up." SpongeBob said talking about the situation to his friends who didn't know.

"Well I did hear a bit of noise come from Squiliza's mansion a few hours ago, sounded like a fight." Princess Mindy said as she recalled hearing the fight that went on where Squiliza stared wailing on her brother and I believe her sister-in-lam that is the closest thing she has to a mother grounded her when she got mad at her brother. "She was grounded for trying to prove she was right when her brother forced her to break up."

"We got to get her out and fix this mess, they need to get back together." Sandy said as they all went to Squiliza's mansion to get her out of her room.

As they got to Squiliza's gated neighborhood, guards were all over the perimeter as been alerted by Squalter to not let Squiliza leave her house or Squidward come back to her house.

"Talk about being well guarded, well we know what to do everyone." SpongeBob said as they all remembered the plan to get her out of there and fix things up between Squidward and Squiliza.

"Well luck for us, my castle is in here so I can get in and out whenever I want to." Princess Mindy said as she could go inside. "Also keep an eye out for the pond over there because I had a secret entrance near there."

"Can I accompany you and help out?" Patrick asked Mindy before she went over there.

"Why yes you can, it's a two person job to activate the secret entrance and can only be opened on the inside." Mindy said she and Patrick were off to the gate.

Upon reaching the gate, Mindy was able to open it with her key card and told the guards that Patrick was with her so that they could make it to the "castle" (which was really just a large mansion with a castle facade on the outer walls) without a problem.

"Well here's the castle, the secret passage to the outside is through the basement library." Mindy said as they went in the basement. "I just pull the book from the shelf and it slides open to a hidden room where I punch in a code, then a door opens to a rooms with crankshafts that need turning to bring open floor panels to pressure plates, then we stand on the pressure plates that activate buttons which will open up a passage way through the wall with an elevator which comes out of the pond."

"Got it all." Patrick said remembering what to do.

* * *

After they did all the steps required to open the secret entrance, the elevator rose from out of the lake and allowed the group access into the gated neighborhood. After the group was inside the neighborhood, they went to Squiliza's mansion and alert her that her friends were there to help her escape.

"Thank you guys for being here." Squiliza said into her phone to them as she was glad to see her friends from the window of her loft. "I need to get out of here and get back together with Squidward before he harms himself and I go crazy from Loft-Fever."

"Well Squidward is a mess, he needs you more than ever since Squilliam and his ex-girlfriend planted false evidence." SpongeBob said all he knew. "I heard everything myself as well as recordings of it."

"That's concrete proof SpongeBob, thank you." Squiliza said thanking SpongeBob for proof that Squidward is innocent and Squilliam was causing trouble. "Now let's save this relationship while we still can."

"That won't be easy since when I overheard their conversation, they made him get really hammered and the tavern." SpongeBob said trying to explain what's happening to Squidward. "And I can't go anywhere near there since their bouncer threatened to prosecute me if I even walk down the block it's on."

"Don't worry SpongeBob, I'll get Squidward out of the tavern and you help the others in getting Squiliza to sneak and help fix this mess." Mr. Krabs said as he was going to get Squidward out of the bar. "You can count on me."

"How are you gonna get out of there Squiliza?" Sandy asked Squiliza since she stuck inside the house. "Opening the door and windows will set off a silent alarm that alerts the guards."

"Don't worry Sandy, I'm already one step ahead." Squiliza said with a chuckle as she went for the secret one-way passage out of the house. "Good thing the architect asked me if I wanted a secret passage out of here accessible on the inside."

As she finished her sentence, she came out from under the cart ring stairs and greeted the group in person undetected from the guards.

"Squiliza! GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Patrick yelled out loud when he saw her come out of the entrance getting the guards' attention.

"Patrick!" The whole group said to him for scrubbing the mission.

"FREEZE! You people are all in trouble." The guards said as they had their guns drawn at the group.

"Are you sure you want to arrest a Princess?" Mindy said to the guards as they were about to arrest the group. "If my father hears about this, he'll get mad at you guys."

"Well your father can have your ruler authority suspended and let the royal consul rule for you." The head guard said to Mindy. "If he could punish your brother Triton for destroying Bikini Bottom, he could do the same for you."

"Screw this, RUN!" Squiliza said to her friends as they ran toward the entrance.

The group ran while in hot pursuit of the guards trying to escape before the gate closed on them.

"We just got to make it." SpongeBob said to the group while they were running for their freedom. "We're almost there."

"We better hurry, the gate is halfway closed and we've just left the driveway to Squiliza's house." Sandy said as they weren't able to reach the gate in time.

"We aren't gonna make it but there's another alternative." Mindy said remembering the secret entrance in her house. "Just follow me everyone."

The group ran inside Princess Mindy's castle where they bolted the door and it stopped the guards from getting them through the door. As the group was escaping the guards started talking.

"We've trapped them in here now, we're in the clear and the Tollittles will be pleased their lady is still here." The first guard said to his colleagues.

"For what Squalter pays us for, it's well worth it." The second guard said in concurrence with the first guard.

"Yeah but I feel like our boss is hiring us to do something wrong." The third guard said feeling guilty for what he was forced to do. "I think it's wrong they have to restrain Squiliza just because of an accused adulteration happening at her house."

"I agree with you, there's no way Squidward would cheat on a girl he helped make perfect." The fourth guard said along with the third guard.

"They made it outside the wall, we're bad guards." The fifth guard said after seeing the group outside the wall.

"Uh oh." All five guards said at the same time as the screen panned back to the group.

* * *

As the group successfully escaped the gated neighborhood that was turned into a prison for Squiliza, they ran off to SpongeBob's pineapple to lay low from the police and Squiliza's family so that they could plan what their next move is.

"Well Squidward is probably in an alcoholic coma at some bar in downtown Bikini Bottom, my family is mad at me for believing the truth over what they think, and the cops are gonna be after us soon." Squiliza said talking to the group over what has happened so far. "Hopefully, this situation won't get any worse than this."

"Never say that last thing Squiliza because of when a person says that in a story like this, it gets even worse." SpongeBob said breaking the fourth wall once again. "Even Gary knows how it works."

"Meow." Gary said agreeing with SpongeBob.

As Mr. Krabs met back with the group, he was holding a motionless Squidward in his hands with his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out.

"I went to the bar to get Squidward out of there but the bartender kicked him out after he destroyed bar property while drunk." Mr. Krabs said to everyone else inside SpongeBob's pineapple. "I found him like this in an alley and felt no pulse nor him breathing, it's scaring me."

"Let me take a look at him." Sandy said as she checked Squidward's body if there was signs of life, until her face had a horrified expression on it. "OH MY NEPTUNE! Squidward is dead!"

"Oh no! I'm forced to break up with him and now this." Squiliza said crying over what just happened. "Now my life is ruined and because of that stupid Squilliam."

"I would be worried because if someone is looking for him and stumbles upon his body, they'll think we're responsible for killing him and we'll all go to jail and possibly end up in the chair." SpongeBob said really scared for the fate of the group if someone thought they killed Squidward. "And I also think if Squilliam comes by sees Squidward like this, he and Squilvia will pin this on Squiliza as a murderer and the rest of us as accomplises."

Just as SpongeBob said all of that, there was a knock at the door and the whole group screamed in terror at the sound of it.

"Hide Squidward and think of something to make him look like he's alive, I'll keep them busy at the door." SpongeBob said to tell everyone to go upstairs and hide Squidward while SpongeBob got the door. "Hello?"

"Hello SpongeBob, I noticed that Squidward wasn't at the bar anymore and thought he would be here since his house was being fumigated and Squiliza broke up with him." Squilliam said when he was at SpongeBob's door with Squilvia. "Is he all right or did something bad happen to him?"

"Well he's not here, that's for sure." SpongeBob said trying to keep it cool. "Maybe you should go on home because there's nothing to see here."

"I think you're hiding something, something you don't want us to see." Squilvia said to SpongeBob after seeing something off about him. "Maybe me and Squilliam should go inside to see whether we're right or not."

"You heard the lady SpongeBob, let us inside." Squilliam said forcing his way inside SpongeBob's pineapple house.

"Fine, just sit down on the couch and stay there till I make sure the water isn't running upstairs." SpongeBob said as they sat down on the couch and ran upstairs to the library closet to check on the others.

* * *

When SpongeBob went into his library closet, he went to ask his friends if they thought of something yet.

"Guys, Squilliam and Squilvia are here in the living room." SpongeBob said warning his friends that they were about to be in serious trouble. "Did you guys think of something to hide the fact of Squidward being dead?"

"We've put sunglasses over his eyes and magnetic bracelets on his wrist to simulate moving." Sandy said having done something to cover up on a dead Squidward.

"Also I'll pretend to dance with him and say he's just a little tired to talk." Squiliza said helping out with the charade.

"Me and Patrick with use these powerful magnets to help him move from above." Mr. Krabs said as he and Patrick held powerful magnets in their hands.

"I'll make sure Patrick and Mr. Krabs move Squidward correctly." Sandy said putting on x-ray goggles that see through the floor.

"I'll play this CD I found in you library labeled **Romantic Dance Music** when they start dancing." Mindy said as she had a CD player in her hands.

"I hope we can pull this off before they…." SpongeBob was saying before being cut off by Squilliam calling for him.

"Oh SpongeBob! Don't keep us waiting on the couch." Squilliam said calling SpongeBob back downstairs for him to get back.

"Coming!" SpongeBob yelled out to Squidward and turned back to the group. "Remember the plan guys, I'm counting on you."

* * *

SpongeBob went back down the stairs to stall Squilliam and Squilvia while everyone else got the plan in place.

"You sure were up there for quite a while, did you need a bathroom trip?" Squilliam asked curious of what SpongeBob was doing.

"SpongeBob, are you sure Squidward isn't here because I smell a mix of alcohol and painkillers in the room." Squilvia said as she smelled what Squidward was drinking at the tavern in the room. "He's got to be in this house somewhere."

"Looks like he's coming down the stairs right now." SpongeBob said as romantic music started playing in the speakers all over the house.

"Here's a dance I learned to do when I learned to be a lady." Squiliza said as she came down the stairs while Mindy played the soundtrack of 1960's classic _My Fair Lady_ where Squiliza was singing _I would've Danced All Night._

 _I would've danced all night_

 _I would've danced all night_

 _I would've danced and danced all night_

 _I would stay up all night_

 _Under the stars and moonlight_

 _I would've danced and danced all night_

 _I never wanted to fight_

 _We still love at night_

 _I would've danced and danced all night_

 _And despite your altered sight_

 _I'll try set things right_

 _I would've danced and danced all night_

 _I would've danced….. all night_

As Squiliza finished singing and dancing to the song with Squidward, she tripped over one of Gary's loose snail toys and throw Squidward in the air at the wall.

"Ahhhh! Squidward!" Squiliza screamed from the sight of Squidward hitting the wall head first.

"So, looks like Squidward kicked the bucket from a freak accident from you." Squilliam said believing Squidward was dead. "Hopefully, the Bikini Bottom police will understand that it was just an 'accident'"

"I'll just call them now and tell them everything I saw." Squilvia taunted as she was picking up her phone about to call the cops to arrest Squiliza to make it look like she murdered Squidward.

"Put that phone down you (Seagull Sound)" Squiliza yelled at Squilvia as she tackled her to the ground. "I'm gonna get me dignity back you skank."

"Oh my, this is really starting to escalate to new lows." SpongeBob said as he stared at Squidward.

"Ugh… What happened to me?" Squidward said regaining consciousness with a terrible headache.

"Squidward, thank Neptune you're still alive" SpongeBob said excited that Squidward was alive. "Squilliam ruined your relationship with Squiliza so that you'll both be spkit up and weak against the both of them."

"Thank you for letting me know SpongeBob." Squidward said as he was about to get comeuppance on Squilliam. "You're going down Squilliam."

* * *

As all the octopus characters were fighting, what was unknown to them was that the police were called they rushed over to SpongeBob house as soon as they heard all the fighting. In the midst of the fight, the police broke down the door believe it was domestic disturbance and had their tasers drawn on everyone fighting and those watching the fighting in fear.

"Freeze, one more punch and everyone is under arrest." The cop said with his Taser on and drawn at everyone in the house.

"These people are murderers, arrest them all and have a judge send them to the electric chair." Squilvia said to the officer hoping he would arrest everyone so she and Squilliam will have victory over them.

"Ma'am, if there was a murder here, then where is the body?" the cop asked Squilvia where the body was at.

"There's no dead body because I'm still alive." Squidward said to the officer in front of everyone.

"Squidward is a zombie, run before he eats you flesh." Patrick said thinking Squidward was an undead monster.

"Patrick, I am not a zombie." Squidward said to Patrick to clear things up. "I was at a bar drinking over the death of my relationship, someone slipped a painkiller in my drink which made me addicted to the alcohol I drank, drank myself into and alcoholic coma where it simulated death; I came back to consciousness when my head hit a wall during the musical number and here I am."

"But when I checked you pulse and saw your chest, I thought you were dead." Mr. Krabs said after finding Squidward alive.

"Well that is something science can't explain so forget about it." Sandy said with a nervous smile on her face.

The officers turned to Squilliam and Squilvia to tell them things.

"Sir, you can't slip proscription medicine into someone's alcohol; ma'am, you can't prank call the police saying there was a murder." The officer said to the two octopuses in front of him. "I'm afraid the BBPD has to fine the both of you."

"A fine?!" Squilliam and Squilvia yelled out at the same time.

"Looks like you both lose again." Squiliza said to them as the lost. "That's what happens when you ruin a love."

"When will you learn Squilliam, me and Squiliza are meant to be together." Squidward said to Squilliam in his defeat.

"We'll be back again, just you wait Squidward." Squilliam said promising to get revenge someday.

"You too you rich skank." Squilvia threatened to Squiliza.

"Well at least nothing could ruin this moment but…" SpongeBob was saying before being cut off by someone else.

"Squiliza Kathryn Tolittle!" Squalter yelled when he saw Squidward and Squiliza together again. "How dare you sneak out of your punishment and disobey me like this."

"You're supposed to stop seeing him and be grounded." Squilise said as she and her husband tracked her down. "You're going back to the attic where you belong."

"Hey lady, I've got evidence that says Squidward is innocent." SpongeBob said to Squilise holding his phone to play the recording he had of what's the truth. "Just listen to this recording."

SpongeBob played the recording of Squilliam and Squilvia's conversation he heard earlier in downtown and it immediately got to Squalter and Squilise to explain the truth of what really happened to them.

"I believe you both owe Squidward and Squiliza an apology." Mindy said to the both of them after they heard the recording.

"We're sorry Squiliza, we should've investigated this instead of jumping to conclusions." Squalter said apologizing for breaking them and Squidward up.

"If we listened to you and looked into this, we wouldn't be ruining a love like this." Squilise said in her apology to Squiliza for her and Squalter's misjudgment while crying. "You two could get back together so is all forgiven?"

"Yes, all is forgiven." Squiliza said forgiving her brother and sister-in-law. "Also Squidward, do you want to get back together with me?"

"I'd love that a whole lot." Squidward said to Squiliza. "We are meant to be and no storm can destroy this love."

"Oh Squidward, you always come through for me in the hardest of times." Squiliza said before they had a made up for everything kiss.

As they kissed and restarted their relationship, everyone was cheering and clapping over it.

"It's so nice that Squidward and Squiliza are now back in business." SpongeBob said to bring the story to a close.

"Why is that SpongeBob?" Patrick asked SpongeBob what he meant by it.

"Don't worry Patrick, you'll see." SpongeBob said ending the story on a happy note.

 **End of Tale**

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading this installment of TBBT.  
**

 **It's also good that after a Squilliam tried to do something wrong to Squidward and Squiliza's relationship, he got his comeuppance for his wrong doing in the end.**

 **I do not own any SpongeBob characters, they are property of Viacom respectively but this story is my idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I've got another chapter posted of TBBT. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with college and had some writer's block coming up with idea's.**

 **In this chapter, I did a little bit of a throwback to Nickelodeon in the 1990's with a show that I don't want to spoil for you reader who haven't read my story yet; but when you do read it, let me remind you that this story is not a crossover and that other show was a one time thing.**

 **Thank you for reading my Author's Notes and Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: DoodleBob's Revenge**

 **Another wonderful day in Bikini Bottom once again and SpongeBob is at his house awaiting a special delivery in the mail.**

"Hey Gary, did you see anything come by in the mail?" SpongeBob asked his snail Gary who was watching Saturday cartoons on SpongeBob's TV that was recently upgraded to flat screen.

"Meow (No I haven't seen anything come by yet)." Gary said to SpongeBob in reply.

"Oh my Neptune, where's the mailman when you need him." SpongeBob said in a worried fashion waiting for the mailman to come.

"I'm right here, I just had to deliver a lot of packages today." The mailman said to SpongeBob as he was standing at the door about to knock. "Would you mind coming outside here and signing for your package today?"

"Thank you, have a wonderful day." SpongeBob said as he was writing his name on the form and carrying the package inside.

SpongeBob went inside his house and opened up the package, to be pulling out his brand new 3D Printer and setting it up in his living room.

"My brand new 3D Printer is here, I wonder where the instruction manual is?" SpongeBob said as he had it placed on a table beside the wall.

"Meow (I got it right here)." Gary said after he picked it up with his mouth and gave it to SpongeBob.

"Thank you Gary, now let's see what it says on how to use it." SpongeBob said as he looked at the manual only to come across a problem. "There's no English instructions anywhere in this, it's all Japanese."

As SpongeBob was in shock that he couldn't read the manual, the doorbell rings and he answers the door.

"Hey SpongeBob, are you off work today?" Patrick said as he was at the door.

"Oh hey there Patrick, Mr. Krabs gave me the whole weekend off because he was on a church retreat with his ex-wife to help resolve their differences and possibly un-divorce each other." SpongeBob said for the reason why he was off from work to Patrick. "Come on inside and get comfortable."

SpongeBob and Patrick went into the living room where Patrick saw the 3D Printer sitting in the room.

"What is this SpongeBob?" Patrick said when he saw the 3D Printer in the room.

"This is a 3D Printer I won in an online contest that I don't remember even entering." SpongeBob said to Patrick in explanation. "It doesn't have an English instruction manual but it came with free sparkly pencil stickers."

"Cool, can I have them please?" Patrick said asking for the stickers.

"Sure buddy, they're yours." SpongeBob said to Patrick allowing him to keep the stickers as the tea SpongeBob drank earlier was getting to his bladder. "Patrick, I've gotta use the bathroom real quick, don't touch anything until I get back."

"Okay SpongeBob." Patrick said as SpongeBob ran upstairs to the bathroom.

While waiting on SpongeBob to get back, Patrick got bored and started to look at SpongeBob's drawings on the wall and put pencil stickers on them.

"Placing stickers is the thing to do, who wouldn't but how 'bout you." Patrick was singing as he placed pencil stickers on the wall drawing and stopped singing and got a little scared when he put a sticker on the last one. "It's the evil doodle! SpongeBob still has this in his house."

"Keep what in my house?" SpongeBob said coming out of nowhere after he finished using the bathroom. "Patrick I told you to stay put until I got back."

"Sorry, I just got bored." Patrick said as he accidentally hit a button on the 3D Printer without knowing.

"It's fine buddy, I need to go to the grocery store to pick up somethings I need in the house that is out so do you want to come with me?" SpongeBob asked Patrick if he wanted to help him with the groceries.

"Sure SpongeBob, that's what best friends do with each other." Patrick said as he and SpongeBob left the house to buy groceries.

As SpongeBob shut the door and locked it before going to the store, the thumb-tack that held up the drawing of DoodleBob with the pencil sticker fell off the wall and the draw landed into the copying part of the 3D Printer where it started printing.

"Meow (What's going on?)." Gary said as he looked over at the 3D Printer and hissed when he saw what was coming out of it.

* * *

As something bad was about to happen at SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob and Patrick were at the Bargin Mart to buy groceries where they ran into some of their friends at the store.

"Hey SpongeBob, what brings you here to the Bargin Mart?" Sandy said as she was shopping with Mindy and Squiliza.

"Well I needed to get things for my house and Patrick agreed to help me out." SpongeBob said to Sandy for why he was at the store.

"I have the strange feeling that something is about to happen today but I don't know why." Mindy said as she felt like something was off about today.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just nothing…." Patrick was saying before Squidward came bursting through the doors of the Bargin Mart with an angry expression on his face.

"You monster! How the (Dolphin Chirp) could you release such a horrible thing on the city!" Squidward yelled out to SpongeBob in the Bargin Mart in front of the whole store.

"What are you talking about Squidward? SpongeBob has been here all this time." Squiliza said trying to calm Squidward down.

"That (Seal Bark) drawing of SpongeBob is attacking the city, he beat me up and destroyed my house by erasing it." Squidward said in an angry yet slightly calmer state.

"But I thought I had him trapped inside the paper for the past 13 years, how in the world did he escape?" SpongeBob said confused on how DoodleBob could wreak havoc again until he remember something. "Patrick, did you mess with the untested 3D Printer that I somehow won in a contest I don't remember entering?"

"Sorry SpongeBob, I got bored and put pencil stickers on the drawing of the evil doodle with the weak thumb-tac holding it up." Patrick said crying because he inadvertently did something wrong.

"Patrick, your stupidity has doomed us all." Squidward said to Patrick for releasing DoodleBob.

"Enough with playing the blame game you people!" Sandy yelled at everyone to stop arguing. "If we're gonna fix this problem, we'll need to work together."

"Argeed!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

They all returned to SpongeBob's pineapple or what remained of it and searched the 3D Printer for reasons why it could have done that.

"Patrick, what button did you accidentally sit on to cause DoodleBob to be released?" SpongeBob asked Patrick as they were at the 3D Printer.

"This one SpongeBob." Patrick said pointing at a button with Japanese letters on it.

"It's in Japanese, none of us can read that." Squidward said complaining that they couldn't read what was labeled on the button.

"Lucky for me, I've got an app on my ShellPhone 6S that can translate Japanese into English." Sandy said as she took a picture of it on her phone and the app started translating for her. "And the button says… BRING TO LIFE."

"Bringing drawings to life? What 3D Printer is possible of doing that?" Squiliza said confused about how the device was able to do that kind of thing.

"There's no way of telling but if a drawing or picture of a cartoon ended up on here would get copied and come to life." Mindy said thinking that was how the machine worked.

"So what would happen if I put a picture of the Animaniacs on here, would they come to life?" Patrick said as he put SpongeBob's DVD set for the Animaniacs on the printer in front of everyone and started printing.

"Patrick, don't do..." Everyone said to Patrick at the same time only to realize that it was too late.

The Animaniacs came to life in front of them and introduced themselves as _Yakko, Wakko, and Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna the 3rd (or Dot for short, call her Dottie and you die_ )."

"The Animaniacs, just the people we need in a crisis like this." Squidward said sarcastically to everyone. "And this story isn't a crossover."

"Don't worry Squidward; even though this isn't our story, we can still help out with defeating the evil cartoon that plagues you guys." Yakko said to Squidward to ease his tension.

"How are we even able to breathe underwater here?" Dot said to her brothers as they were with SpongeBob and friends.

"Dot we're cartoons, the laws of nature don't really apply to us." Wakko said to his sister who was confused.

"Guys, our problem." Princess Mindy said to the Animaniacs before them.

"Oh right, so how did the evil drawing destroy the town anyway?" Yakko asked SpongeBob and friends.

"Patrick put a shiny pencil sticker on the drawing and it created a magic pencil with the bring to life feature on it." SpongeBob said explaining how it happened.

"Normally, Wakko has the ability to cause a disaster like this but we should make magic pencils of our own to defeat the evil drawing and redraw the town back the way it was." Dot said to everyone to encourage a stop to the madness.

"So do I put my remaining stickers in the 3D Printer and make magic pencils?" Patrick asked everyone if it was what he was supposed to do.

"Yep, luckily there is 9 stickers left so everyone gets a magic pencil." SpongeBob said to Patrick to help him understand what he has to do.

"Way to be good at fractions SpongeBob." Squidward commented on how SpongeBob was good at math. "But how is it even magic anyway?"

"We're characters in an Animated Sitcom, nothing is supposed to make sense." Sandy said breaking the fourth wall and explaining on how cartoons work.

"Okay then, let's put up our dukes and get on to saving the city." Squiliza said to say something encouraging to the group after not saying anything for a while.

* * *

After they made their 9 pencils in the Magic 3D Printer, they got started on saving the city after redrawing their houses on the home lane that SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward live on and going to erase evil drawings made by DoodleBob.

"Hey guys, I made myself skinny." Patrick said after he erased all his body fat with the eraser.

"Patrick, this is serious!" Squidward yelled at Patrick for playing around with the pencil. "Also if you're gonna fix up your body, draw yourself a brain in your head."

"Hey, I know I'm not very smart but I do have a brain." Patrick said offended of what Squidward said.

"Would you guys stop fighting already, we're on a mission." SpongeBob said to both of them to try to make nice.

"To believe we argue a lot." Wakko whispered to Yacko and Dot after seeing Patrick and Squidward almost fight.

"Hey, I see the Chum Bucket and Krusty Krab up ahead." Sandy as they were walking down the street, following the path of destruction.

"Well that evil drawing didn't spare the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket on his rampage." Squiliza said as she noticed that both restaurants were destroyed.

"And I think I see someone in a cage at the ruins of the Chum Bucket being tortured." Mindy said as she spotted a cage.

"That must be Plankton and Karen." SpongeBob said when he saw who was trapped inside. "Even though we don't like him, he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment"

The group of unlikely characters dashed over to the Chum Bucket to defeat the evil drawings made by DoodleBob with the use of their erasers and redrew the Chum Bucket and Krusty Krab afterwards.

"I never thought I'd ever have to say this but thank you guys for saving me." Plankton said to thank SpongeBob and everyone for rescuing him and Karen.

"Just try something new and original for your restaurant instead of trying to steal the formula, chum won't work since most people believe it's cannibalism." SpongeBob said to encourage new ideas for food as an alternative to chum or stealing the formula.

"Yeah, right…" Plankton said with an embarrassed chuckle.

* * *

The group left the Chum Bucket and continued to follow the trail of destruction to track DoodleBob down. They thought DoodleBob had to make a team of evil drawings based off the group to be evenly matched.

"We might need to be on our toes because DoodleBob could've made copies of all of us." SpongeBob said expressing the thought.

"What makes you say that SpongeBob?" Yakko asked SpongeBob why he thought that.

"If he had magic pencils on his drawing, his would've made copies of each of us to try attacking us." SpongeBob said explaining why he thought that.

"Relax SpongeBob, that drawing couldn't have done any… worse." Patrick was saying until the trail of destruction led into Downtown Bikini Bottom.

"Yeah Patrick, things couldn't be even better." Squidward said sarcastically as they walked into the recently destroyed Downtown Bikini Bottom from the disaster that was happening.

"Look! Evil drawings are attacking citizens in Downtown." Sandy yelled out to the group as she saw fish people being chased down the street by a bunch of monsters made by DoodleBob.

"The evil drawings are even using people as bowling pins and they drew a giant bowling ball in the asphalt the streets are made of." Squiliza said as she saw the monsters torture the people by using them as pins in a bowling game with a giant asphalt ball.

"The evil drawings even destroyed The First Church of Bikini Bottom." Mindy said as she saw the town church attacked by the monsters. "How low can these things go if they mess up the one thing that keeps us from being sinners and the cornerstone of the community?"

"Alright, we work in 3 teams of 3." Yakko said coming up with an idea. "SpongeBob, Patrick, and I will fight off the evil drawings chasing people around the streets. Squidward, Squiliza, and Wakko will stop the evil bowling game. Sandy, Mindy, and Dot can save the church. Any questions on what your roles are?"

* * *

No questions were asked so they went along with the plan. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Yakko were in hot pursuit of the monsters chasing the people down the streets of Downtown Bikini Bottom; Squidward, Squiliza, and Wakko were throwing the monsters' game in the gutter; while Sandy, Mindy, and Dot were taking down the monsters that were destroying the church. After erasing all the monsters and redrawing the town back the way it was, the people of Bikini Bottom cheered and the group smiled before heading off to go after DoodleBob once more.

"Well the trail of destruction left in DoodleBob wake is leading us beyond Bikini Bottom City Limits and it looks like it goes into Rock Bottom." SpongeBob said with an uncomfortable look on his face after remembering the time he was trapped down there.

"The buses to get down and back up here give everyone a hard time so why don't we use the magic pencils to draw ourselves a vehicle that can get us down there and help fight some of the evil drawings down there at the same time." Mindy said as she had an idea for the group to build a super-car to go down there.

"We better make it an all-terrain so it can drive anywhere and somehow make it able to drive on walls at a 90 degree angle too." Sandy said with suggestions that could help the car move well.

"Wait a minute, who's gonna drive this thing because Patrick nearly got us killed last time he drove a car with us and SpongeBob doesn't have a license." Squidward said talking about who will be driving because SpongeBob couldn't.

"Nor will he have his license." Mrs. Puff said as she was driving down the road right by the group when Squidward said that (also unaware of what happened in town that day).

"Looks like I'll have to drive this." Sandy said as she drew a set of car keys to activate it in the sand beneath her. "Or at least put in an Auto-Pilot to allow the car to drive itself for us."

"Can we use the Magic Pencils to make it look like a car on the outside yet have it be like a mansion on the inside?" Patrick said hoping to make it like a party vehicles on the inside.

"Sure Patrick, leave that part to the 3 of us." Wakko said as he along with his brother and sister agreed to draw the inside of the car.

"Let's get started." Squiliza said as a montage was about to start.

A montage where a Scaylor Swhift song called I Wish You Could (obvious parody of Taylor Swift's song I Wish You Would) played in the background while the group was drawing the car. The Animaniacs where designing the interior to look like a mansion on the inside, Sandy and Mindy were making the car's basic function to help it operate efficiently, while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Squiliza were designing the outside to look like a fancy new car eraser weapons on the outside to erase the monsters DoodleBob creates by the car simply driving on them. The group finished designing the car and felt proud for their accomplishment.

"That is one awesome car we designed isn't it?" SpongeBob said as he looked at the car.

"I also gave it a feature where when you lock it, the car folds into a piece of paper with a drawing on it (which can be copied in the magic 3D Printer at SpongeBob's house) and transform back into a car when you press the unlock button." Sandy said as she made it convenient the fit anywhere.

"I like all the space it has on the inside, feels like I'm riding in a limo yet even better." Squidward said smiling about the car. "After we defeat that evil cartoon copy of SpongeBob, I'd like one of these to make Squilliam jealous of me and Squiliza."

"Me too." Squiliza said fist-bumping with Squidward.

"I'd like one for me as well as Magic Pencil in my house." Patrick said wanting to keep one too.

"Guys, we can all have copies of this car when we're done saving the town from DoodleBob, now let's focus on the task at hand." Mindy said as everyone went inside the car.

* * *

The group got inside the car and made a quick stop at SpongeBob's house (to make copies of the car in the magic 3D Printer incase accidents happen or an enemy destroys the car where there was 3 copies per person in the group) and headed off to the dark depths of Rock Bottom to go after DoodleBob to end his rampage on Bikini Bottom. The car started driving itself down in Rock Bottom and defeating whichever monsters from DoodleBob that were in its way until it got them to DoodleBob's last known location from following the trail of destruction.

"Alright, we're at where he last unleashed an attack on Rock Bottom." SpongeBob said as the car stopped itself at their destination.

"Aww man, my favorite show just came on." Patrick said as he was missing his show on the TV in the car.

"C'mon Patrick, we've gotta go." Squidward said dragging Patrick out the car by pulling his ear.

"Well I see a lot of destruction around but there's none of those things that live down here." Sandy said after seeing the place so deserted.

"I've got the feeling that something bad is about to happen to us." Squiliza said as she had a chill running down her spine.

"I'm hearing something in the distance." Mindy said as she was hearing faint gibberish that was gradually getting louder. "It's getting closer to us, get in the car and start it up."

NEE YI YOWA! NEOY NEOY!

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they jumped inside the car.

When they realized what the sound was, they saw DoodleBob and copies of every SpongeBob character in the group with a Doodle-Patrick, Doodle-Squidward, Doodle-Sandy, Doodle-Squiliza, and Doodle-Mindy.

"DoodleBob, looks like we met again." SpongeBob said as he saw DoodleBob before him once again.

"NEOY NEOY." DoodleBob said in his strange Doodle-gibberish.

"Hold on a minute, let me make a translator for us." Sandy said as she was drawing a device that could translate Doodle-gibberish into English.

"Hello SpongeBob, how is redrawing your town I've destroyed going?" DoodleBob said being translated from the machine.

"End of the line DoodleBob, your attacking the city ends now." SpongeBob said to try stopping DoodleBob.

"Not gonna ask me what I've been up to, since being imprisoned inside the piece of paper for 13 long years was so boring." DoodleBob said telling SpongeBob how he felt inside the paper. "The way I see it, I'm getting a well-deserved breath of fresh air for once and having some fun for once all thanks to that big pink idiot you call Patrick."

Everyone looked at Patrick with angry expressions on their faces, Squidward's face was the angriest of them all.

"Well anyway, me and my Doodle-squad have to wreak more havoc in Bikini Bottom and the surrounding areas so smell ya later." DoodleBob said as he and his group were about to leave.

"Hold it DoodleBob, You're not destroying my town without a fight." SpongeBob said in an attempt to stop DoodleBob.

"Don't mind if I do." DoodleBob said after he used his Magic Pencil to erase SpongeBob until all that remained of him was his clothes.

The rest of the drawings temporarily knock out the others that are their counterparts at the same time and DoodleBob erased the Animaniacs away from existence (The one thing Warner Bro. could never do when they were created and got out of control in the 1930's). After they did all that, they left and headed for the beach at Goo Lagoon, then Sand Mountain, Jellyfish Fields, the Kelp Forest, and elsewhere.

"Ugh… What happened?" Patrick said regaining consciousness from being hit by his particular counterpart.

"Oh no. DoodleBob destroyed SpongeBob and wiped the Animaniacs from existence." Sandy said remembering that SpongeBob was erased by DoodleBob.

"If we weren't on a mission, I'd think it's a good thing." Squidward said before getting slapped in the face by Sandy for saying something so mean about SpongeBob.

"We need to bring him back but we can't finish the mission without him to lead us." Squiliza said saying that SpongeBob is an important person in all their lives and the leader of the mission.

"Hold on, we can work together to redraw him back the way he was." Mindy said to tell everyone that SpongeBob can be brought back to life if they redraw him with the magic pencils.

The group had got to work on redrawing SpongeBob back to the way he was. When they were finished, SpongeBob was returned to life the way he was and they got every feature on him correct.

"Thank you guys for bringing me back to life, now let's make a plan to stop them all." SpongeBob said as he was alive again and to stop DoodleBob and his gang of evil Drawings.

"We could trap each of them in a giant piece of paper again." Patrick said to put them all in a paper again.

"Well we can make a large canvas with a drawing of the city which will make them feel happy when they're trapped inside forever." Sandy said with an idea.

"Leave the canvas part to me." Squidward said as he was drawing a giant canvas in the sand with a drawing of Bikini Bottom inside.

"That was some good work Squidward and this thing can suck in evil Drawings like a black hole sucks in light from outer space." Squiliza said about the canvas' ability to suck in evil drawings.

"Well let's get going, we've got a town to save." Mindy said before they went to save the town from DoodleBob.

* * *

As they went to save Bikini Bottom from DoodleBob and all the evil drawings, they got in the car and set it to follow the trial of destruction left behind them. They were able to capture Doodle-Squidward before they even left Rock Bottom with him as the first one in, then they captured Doodle-Squiliza at Goo lagoon (whick she and Doodle-Squidward Kissed inside the canvas), then they captured Doodle-Mindy at Jellyfish Field (in the exact same area back in chapter 5), and then captured Doodle-Sandy at Sand Mountain when she was going down a slope to make a karate pose inside the canvas. They made it to the Kelp Forest where all that remained was DoodleBob and Doodle-Patrick which were the most powerful of them all.

"These woods are so dark and dirty." Squidward said being uncomfortable in the Kelp Forest while the car was Auto-Piloting down a road that was in the forest.

"Well we're are almost at the clearing where the tracker says DoodleBob is located." Sandy said as they were nearing the the clearing in the Kelp Forest where DoodleBob was tracked at.

"I remember when me, Patrick, and Squidward were trapped in the clearing." SpongeBob said remembering the time when Squidward got them trapped in the Kelp forest when Squidward refused to be in his and Patrick's club.

"Looks like we're here, time to get out and confront these things." Squiliza said as the car parked itself in the clearing.

"Let's get the evil drawings in the canvas and save the city." Mindy said as SpongeBob and Patrick left the car with the canvas to wait for the hammer to fall.

"Hey! My butt is not that big!" Patrick yelled when he saw Doodle-Patrick mooning the group from inside the hedge.

"Gross!" Everyone screamed.

"Hehehe, good job Doodle-Patrick." DoodleBob said as he saw his minion flash the group when he came in.

"That was too much on the eyes, now he's gonna see stars." Squidward said as he beat up Doodle-Patrick for mooning him and threw him in the canvas.

"Well that was fast." Squiliza said after seeing her boyfriend defeat an enemy in just 5 seconds.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this is the end of the line DoodleBob." SpongeBob said he had DoodleBob cornered in the clearing by a tree.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me!" DoodleBob said as SpongeBob threw him in the canvas and the translator broke as he got sucked inside.

* * *

As DoodleBob was defeated, the group celebrated their victory and the damage DoodleBob created (that wasn't already redrawn back the way it was) returned to normal and the people he erased came back to life. The group returned to the Krusty Krab for a job well done and were greeted by Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs return.

"Hey guys, what did we miss while we were gone." Mr. Krabs asked how things were going since he and Mrs. Krabs were gone at the Church's Couple's Counciling Retreat.

"Nothing all that great really happened here in Bikini Bottom." SpongeBob said not wanting to tell him what happened during his absence. "Just a slow weekend of boring stuff."

"Well I'd just like to say that me and Mr. Krabs are un-divorcing and we'll be husband and wife once again." Mrs. Krabs said in full view of the group.

"Yay!" everyone cheered as fireworks went off in the background.

"We've got a couple surprises we'd like you to see inside the Krusty Krab." Mindy said as the group brought the both of them inside the restaurant.

"Happy Un-divorcing Krabs!" A huge crowd of people said welcoming them back.

"You guys are the most amazing friends ever, no more will I be greedy." Mr. Krabs said as he was reformed into a new man.

"No more will I brand myself in prostitution." Mrs. Krabs said giving up being a hooker.

"We also got you both new cars we made, we brought the Animaniacs back to life, and trapped DoodleBob and his friends inside this canvas." Sandy said showing them what they did during the time they were gone.

"The perfect ending to a long day." Squidward said feeling very happy.

"Let's celebrate!" Squiliza said as they all partied at the Krusty Krab.

"So, what gonna happen to the canvas of all the Evil Doodles SpongeBob?" Patrick asked SpongeBob about what he plans to do with the canvas.

"Well, I'm putting it in my library where it won't get copied by a magic 3D Printer ever again." SpongeBob said as answered Patrick's question for what he plans to do with it.

"Well I'm glad you were able to save the day SpongeBob, you're a real hero." Sandy said congratulating SpongeBob for a job well done.

"Thank you Sandy, this has been a great day here in Bikini Bottom." SpongeBob said to Sandy as the story came to a close.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope y'all enjoyed another chapter of TBBT.  
**

 **It's good to see that DoodleBob has made a comeback after so long and the Animaniacs appear for just one episode (Because I said before, TBBT is solely a SpongeBob story even though it has references from other shows in some stories).**

 **I don't own and SpongeBob or Animaniacs characters, they are property of Viacom and Warner Bros. Respectfully but this story is my idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I've got another chapter of TBBT posted and I apologize if it took so long to update, I've finals in College and working out some at the gym.**

 **This chapter is my Christmas update and even though I myself am a christian, I have no intention to be hot-button to any readers who aren't. That aside, this story is about as the title suggest a Christmas Play and I've based it of the movie Pitch Perfect after seeing it so many times.**

 **Thank you for reading my author's notes and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Christmas Play**

 **Ahhh… It's the last Sunday in the month of November and the great majority of the town is there after the Thanksgiving break.**

"Ahh… What a delightful Sunday to be at church SpongeBob said as he, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squiliza, Princess Mindy, Plankton, and Karen.

"Hey SpongeBob, do you want to sit up front by Rev. Cool when he preaches?" Patrick said when the group entered the church sanctuary.

"Sure." SpongeBob said agreeing with Patrick.

"Count me in." Sandy said wanting to sit up front with SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Oh great, they're gonna cut up all service long." Squidward said not liking the idea of them sitting together in church.

"Says the guy who dropped the F-bomb in church last week when a 10 year old prankster put a whoopee cushion in his seat after the band lead worship." Mr. Krabs said teasing Squidward.

"It was a setup, don't listen to him Squidward." Squiliza said sticking up for Squidward.

"Whatever, let's sit down because the service is about to start." Mindy said as the group sat down on the same pew up front in the center.

"C'mon Karen, we're not sitting with those goody goodies." Plankton said as he and Karen sat down on the pew behind the group (only to be sat on by Bubble Bass). "Get off of me lard butt."

"Quiet we're in church." Bubble Bass said when he was still sitting on top of him.

The service started and Rev. Cool had an announcement to the church to share before his sermon.

"Hey to all you guys in the church, we have a special announcement this morning." Rev. Cool said in a happy tone to the people. "Now take the stage Mrs. Shelly for the big announcement."

Rev. Cool took a seat in the back of the stage and let Mrs. Shelly (a young woman in her late 20's who was in early marriage) speak.

"Hello, I'm organizing the church Christmas play and would like to have some volunteers to audition for parts in it." Mrs. Shelly said to everyone in her announcement.

* * *

She left the stage, Rev. Cool said his sermon and the worship band lead before church let out and the group plus Pearl, Mrs. Krabs, Plankton, and Karen left together for lunch at the new mall.

"That was a nice service at church today but I'd like to audition for the play to help that poor woman." SpongeBob said wanting to audition for the play.

"Me too, I need a little more action in my life and also to be more active at church." Sandy said agreeing with SpongeBob.

"Me three, I'm dedicated to this." Princess Mindy said going into the play herself.

* * *

Sooner or later, the whole group decided to audition for the play and went over to the church that afternoon to the church when Mrs. Shelly and her husband were hosting auditions.

"I hope we have a good play this year, we can't let this fall apart again." Mrs. Shelly said to her husband.

"We don't want to let that happen again." Mr. Shelly said as he and his wife had a flashback to the Christmas play to the previous year.

Flashback.

Mr. and Mrs. Shelly were married for at least a year and Mrs. Shelly was a few months pregnant while she was playing the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Ebenezer Scrooge, I will show you a little about your …" Mrs. Shelly was saying before an unexpected morning sickness came upon her and she vomited on the audience.

The audience was shocked and booed her and the critics made fun of the performance.

"Well I guess we see the Scrooge had a Cookie Toss in his past." A female critic teased.

"A weeks work of lunch and she lost it." The male critic joked.

"She didn't lose it if we know where it is, it's all over the third row." The female critic laughed.

"Looks like her acting days are over forever." The male critic said as his final remark.

Mrs. Shelly whimpered in embarrassment as the flashback was ending.

Present Day.

"I can't let this happen again, I was a laughing stock in Bikini Bottom for a year and left in charge of leading the church play because I drove the others away." Mrs. Shelly said to her husband haunted by that traumatizing day.

"Don't worry, we've got a new group of actors who are willing to audition." Mr. Shelly said to his wife before they opened up auditions.

* * *

The couple opened up auditions and Mrs. Shelly introduced herself and her husband to the group.

"Hey, I'm Melanie Shelly and this is my husband of almost two years Waylon Shelly and we are directing this year's Christmas Play." Mrs. Shelly said to introduce the group as the new actors. "We'll audition each of you one after the other for the play."

The group did their auditions one-by-one and they returned back to hear the results.

"Well, sorry to say this but all of you are terrible." Mrs. Shelly said giving her honest opinion. "But since we are desperate for actors and you guys are the only people to come, you all have the parts that my husband reads."

"SpongeBob is Joseph; Patrick is Baby Jesus; Sandy is Mary; Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Squiliza are the Wise Men and Wise Woman; Plankton is King Herod, Mindy is the Angel, and Pearl is the Shepard Girl because there wasn't any more boy actors in this." Mr. Shelly said reading the list of roles to the group.

"Yay!" everyone cheered somewhat happy for their roles in the play.

"We will meet every day for an hour to rehearse for the next three weeks and I'll trust some of your will add you own cardio." Mrs. Shelly said to the group for their schedule and homework.

"Don't put me down for cardio." Patrick said not wanting to exercise.

"Don't we get free food in this?" Mr. Krabs said asking about food.

"Mr. Krabs, that's for the reception after the play." SpongeBob said correcting him.

"Quiet guys, the lady is talking." Squidward said having the group turn their attention towards Mrs. Shelly.

"Anyway, let's get started and see how it goes." Mrs. Shelly said as the scene faded into a montage.

* * *

A montage comes on where the group practices the play many times and does many exercises (which Patrick gets each of them wrong). The group quickly got tired from all the exercises and were repeating all the things that were done before.

"That's it, I'm calling it in." Mrs. Shelly said losing her patience and about to give up.

"Don't worry, it's just the first time to get a feel for it." SpongeBob said trying to calm her down and provide hope.

"We've got this, don't you worry." Sandy said feeling confident that they could pull this off.

"We need as much luck as we can get, we're seriously under a lot of pressure with this one." Mr. Shelly said very worried on whether or not it will work.

"Don't worry, we'll get better as we practice more." Mindy said to cheer up the others.

"Well we've got a review this Wednesday by Rev. Cool's soon to be Mother-In-Law (an older lady at the church who is critical about performances)." Mrs. Shelly said to the group about their performance schedules.

The rest leave and Mrs. Shelly looked like she needed to have a word with SpongeBob.

"Oh SpongeBob, may I have a word with you for a second?" Mrs. Shelly said calling him over.

"Yes Ma'am, what can I do for you?" SpongeBob asked as he walked over to her.

"There is somethings you're doing with your role as Joseph that has me a little concerned." Mrs. Shelly said telling SpongeBob what he needs to improve on. "It might involve you and Mary."

"You don't really like me all that much even though you don't really know me all that much." SpongeBob said a little suspicious about Mrs. Shelly.

"I can sense there's a chemical romance between you and Sandy that no one else knows about." Mrs. Shelly said stating that she knows about their secret relationship.

"There's nothing going on between me and her, we're just good friends." SpongeBob said denying what she thought.

"Well your body language says otherwise, now get into the role better." Mrs. Shelly said to SpongeBob as she dismissed him until the next day.

"I got William and Lillian, what's wrong with SpongeBob?" Mr. Shelly said after he picked up their twin son and daughter from the nursery and seeing SpongeBob.

"We better be ready for the Wednesday review." Mrs. Shelly said about to lose her mind.

* * *

As Wednesday afternoon rolled around, the group was putting on the practice of the play for Rev. Cool's future Mother-In-Law to critique.

"Stop the play, these people are awful and can't perform for nothing." Rev. Cool's future Mother-In-Law complained to Mrs. Shelly about how she didn't like their performance.

"I'm sorry but we're still in the early stages of practicing." Mrs. Shelly said trying to calm her down.

"What did my daughter and her fiancée see in you, you're just a (Seagulls Sound) trying to defend her reputation from last year's cookie toss." The lady said with her disapproval in the practice.

"MMMM…. Cookie Toss." Patrick said not knowing what it meant and wanting cookies for real.

"You will never do a good play as I see it, you're doomed to fail!" The old lady yelled at all of them.

The group left and Mrs. Shelly was clearly outraged by what the old lady said.

"Well I hope you all remember the way y'all feel right now so that you never want to feel this way again." Mrs. Shelly said as they were leaving the sanctuary.

"Come on, one person's opinion of us can't affect what everyone else thinks." Sandy said to try calming Mrs. Shelly down (only for it to make her even angrier).

"You think you know better than me you Tree-Rat, that lady is the most feared woman in Bikini Bottom and she will make anyone's life miserable if she wants!" Mrs. Shelly yelled at Sandy thinking the show will be ruined.

"Hey, we're all doing the best we can so who care what that old lady thinks." Squiliza said speaking her mind while holding a random prop-sword.

"With a little hard work, we can do anything." Mindy said to raise everyone's spirits up.

"Well we need to do everything we can to make this a kick-(foghorn) performance for the church." SpongeBob said to get the play up and running.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in concurrence with SpongeBob.

"Now let's make this the best play ever!" Mrs. Shelly said in a more enthusiastic tone.

* * *

The group continued to practice for days on end for the next couple weeks as the time for the play grew closer. As they were four days away from Showtime, the group had their dress-rehearsal.

"Well it's almost time for our dress-rehearsal and we got a small audience of everyone's closest friends and family to watch." Mr. Shelly said to the group before they were about to start.

"As long as we do this EXACTLY how we rehearsed it, we will get there." Mrs. Shelly said to the group as they were going on the stage for the dress-rehearsal.

The group went on stage for their dress-rehearsal and started it off well. Halfway through the first scene, SpongeBob noticed they were losing the audience and had to come up with a witty and relevant joke to win the audience back much to the dismay of Mrs. Shelly who was watching from the balcony above the stage.

"What on earth is he doing?!" Mrs. Shelly yelled at her husband when they saw SpongeBob not sticking to the script.

"I just hope it keeps the audience in check." Mr. Shelly said as they continued to watch the dress-rehearsal.

* * *

The dress-rehearsal ended and the group went back behind the stage to go to their changing rooms. Mrs. Shelly rushed down the spiral staircase and yelled at SpongeBob.

"What the heck were you thinking SpongeBob, were you trying to mess us up?!" Mrs. Shelly yelled at SpongeBob for his little improvisation.

"Well I'm sorry I went off-book in the dress-rehearsal but if you hadn't noticed, the audience wasn't paying much attention to the play." SpongeBob said explaining why he did what he had to do.

"It's not your decision what to do and when we do it, ask everyone else what they thought of your improvising!" Mrs. Shelly yelled at SpongeBob to ask the group what he thought only to be met with silence.

"I thought it was cool." Patrick said as Sandy, Mindy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Squidward, and Squiliza agreed with him.

"It was horrible and you should go kill yourself." Plankton said being mean to SpongeBob.

"That's it SpongeBob, you're off the cast and not welcome anywhere near the set!" Mrs. Shelly said kicking him out and banning him from acting.

"If this is what I get for trying, I'm leaving forever for a town with a friendlier church." SpongeBob said as he left the church crying.

"Melanie, SpongeBob did a really good…." Mr. Shelly was saying to his wife before she cut him off.

"Shut it Waylon." Mrs. Shelly said to her husband to silence him.

* * *

SpongeBob ran home into his bedroom where he was feeling depressed and it even had his pet snail Gary concerned for him.

"Meow (what's wrong SpongeBob?)." Gary said to SpongeBob.

"Oh hey Gary, I tried to help out in the church Christmas play and they kicked me out for trying to win the audience back." SpongeBob said explaining it to Gary.

"Meow (Don't worry SpongeBob, you're too good for them)." Gary said to SpongeBob to cheer him up.

"You right, but there's nothing I can do now." SpongeBob said after feeling like there was no other option left for him to do. "I should just sleep on it and maybe it will blow over."

* * *

As the next morning rolled around, the rest of the group was at the practice for the play where it seemed empty in SpongeBob's absence.

"Okay everyone, now since that little setback was done away with, we can now focus on making the play great." Mrs. Shelly said now since she ostracized SpongeBob from the church play.

"It feels kinda empty here without SpongeBob, can he please be unbanned?" Patrick said wanting SpongeBob to come back.

"We can do this without him, he brought it on himself." Mrs. Shelly said to tell them SpongeBob is not welcome back.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Well bartender, hit me up with your strongest stuff." SpongeBob at his barstool to the young lady who works behind the bar.

"Sure but I'm not a bartender, I'm a barista." The young lady said to correct him from telling him that he was in a café and not a bar.

"Sorry, I'm too depressed to get things right at the moment." SpongeBob said apologizing for his error.

"Oh dear, is something troubling you?" The young lady said as she was using her barista skills to make SpongeBob and expresso to lift his spirits up.

"Well I volunteered to be in the church Christmas play and Mrs. Shelly who is the lady in charge banned me from being associated with it since I had an improv moment in the Dress-Rehearsal." SpongeBob said telling what happened to him to the barista lady.

"Did you say Mrs. Shelly as in Melanie who is married to a red-haired man named Waylon Shelly and has twin babies?" The Barista lady asked SpongeBob when she heard the name Shelly.

"That's the one." SpongeBob said to confirm what the barista lady was asking.

"She's my sister-in-law, I'm Morgan Shelly and her husband Waylon is my older brother." Morgan said to SpongeBob saying who she was and how she was connected to them.

"So let me get this straight, your sister-in-law is the director of the play at the church even though you don't go there much." SpongeBob said to Morgan so he clearly understand this. "How did she become so mean anyway?"

"We she wasn't always this way, she was a lot nicer a person and an aspiring actress before the incident last year." Morgan said as she gave SpongeBob his expresso with a heart design with the foamy milk. "Let me tell you the story why she ended up that way."

* * *

Back to the others

"What is wrong with everyone? It's like you all don't care about this anymore." Mrs. Shelly said to the others as the play was falling apart before her.

"It doesn't feel right being one person short in the play." Squidward said as he was exhausted from the practice.

"We need SpongeBob back, he was the life of the play." Sandy said as she saw the play was falling apart without SpongeBob.

"He brought that on himself, he didn't listen to me and do his role correctly." Mrs. Shelly said to Sandy to give her sass.

"Lady, I think you've gone way too far." Sandy said back to Mrs. Shelly after being fed up with her controlling attitude. "SpongeBob was our reason for wanting to join this play, now I'm standing by him and going on strike from this play."

"I'm with her, Mrs. Shelly is being too selfish." Squiliza said as she was joining Sandy.

"I want shellfish." Patrick said as he went with them.

Sooner or later, everyone except for Plankton left the church to get away from the play leaving Mrs. Shelly in a bind over what to do.

"Just my luck, we have the play on Sunday night and no actors in it." Mrs. Shelly said as she lost all her actors. "I blew it once again, I guess I'm not cut out for drama after all."

"Mel, could you just let it go on what others think of you and be nice to others." Mr. Shelly said to his wife to calm her down.

"Why are you calling me Mel? Whatever, I just need to let it go and be strong." Mrs. Shelly said as she had something good to say. "It's time for Melanie to shine once again!"

* * *

As Mrs. Shelly gained her confidence back, she and her husband went on to track down SpongeBob to ask for his forgiveness and beg him to rejoin the play. When they finally tracked him down, they found him in the coffee shop he was in a while ago.

"SpongeBob, I'm glad I found you because I need….. Morgan?" Mrs. Shelly said as she saw SpongeBob sitting on a barstool and listening to Morgan talking with him. "I didn't know you were a barista at Seabucks Coffee."

"When your blunder happened last year, you took your anger out on me and I needed some space from all of it." Morgan said to her sister-in-law that she hasn't seen in a long time. "I enrolled at Bikini Bottom Community College and got myself a barista job here while I'm a student there."

"Anyway Morgan, me and Mel where tracking SpongeBob down to apologize for last night." Mr. Shelly said to his 19 year old sister working in the café.

"So what were you going to say?" SpongeBob said as Mrs. Shelly was going to talk to him.

"SpongeBob, I want to say I'm sorry for what I said last night." Mrs. Shelly said getting her apology out her mouth. "I went bezerk from rage and went too far, so do you want to be in the play again because everything is falling apart without you?"

"I'd love to get back, I'll help bring things back to normal." SpongeBob said agreeing to rejoin the Christmas play. "I just need to pay and tip my barista for her excellent job."

"Don't worry SpongeBob, your drink is on me." Morgan said saying that she would pay his tab. "Go help my sister-in-law make this play the best one the church has ever had."

* * *

As SpongeBob was now a member again, the others stopped protesting and rejoined. That Friday, the group met for new ideas to fix the performance.

"Now that we're all back together, we can improve this play." Mrs. Shelly said excited t be back with her actors.

"Is Squidward still the wise guy that's a Frankenstein again?" Patrick said not knowing what it was to say it.

"Frankincense you idiot, not Frankenstein!" Squidward yelled at Patrick for such a mistake like that.

"Whatever, let's get this show on the road." SpongeBob said to get them to stop arguing and focus on the rehearsal.

"The old Mrs. Shelly is gone, the new one is here to make this the best performance ever." Mrs. Shelly said as she was gonna let her husband speak.

"Alright, everyone still has the same roles in the play but we need some ideas to make this funny yet as accurate to the actual story of this in The Bible." Mr. Shelly said to inspire the group. "Patrick and Squidward's argument about the Frankenstein/Frankincense thing will really make the audience want more stuff like that"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in excitement.

"Now let's take this from the top in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!" Mrs. Shelly said as the scene faded into a montage.

* * *

A montage of the rehearsals are shown where the group is perfecting it and were doing everything very well. As the night of the play came around, the group met backstage in costume to talk about their plan of action on last time.

"Alright, there's a huge crowd out there in the audience; now since we have made this as close to perfect as possible, we can make this the best performance the church has ever had." Mrs. Shelly said to the group as they were about to perform for a majority of the city (since the church was also televising it).

"We made it this far so nothing can stop us now!" SpongeBob said to his friends as some last words of encouragement before going on stage.

"I feel like we're gonna nail this performance." Sandy said to get her feelings out there.

"Me too!" Mindy said to the group.

"Me three." Patrick said in concurrence with everyone else.

"Good luck out there because we're on in 20 seconds." Mr. Shelly said to wish the group luck as there were going on stage.

* * *

The group went on stage to perform the play and getting the audience to enjoy every scene from the news of the pregnancy, to finding an inn, the manger for the birth of Baby Jesus, the wise men and wise woman seeking to worship him as the Shepard Girl and angel came in, King Herod wanting the baby killed, the family fleeing to Egypt until King Herod's death in the end. The crowd enjoyed the play and said this was the best one ever as they went into the reception afterwards.

"I've got to thank you guys, since we made this such a good play, I can now open up an acting school and dedicate it to you guys for the help you gave us." Mrs. Shelly said to thank them for helping her pull off such an amazing play.

"It was great to do this." Sandy said stating how she felt about the play.

"Also SpongeBob, I'm glad that you were willing to rejoin when I said those mean things to you, that's unlike me to do." Mrs. Shelly said to SpongeBob to express that he never gave up.

"Well someone told me that the past does not define your future." SpongeBob said remembering something he heard Morgan the Barista said to him.

"Glad you're telling someone my advice to a person who was in need of it." Morgan said as she came up to the group to thank them.

"Hey Morgan!" Everyone said as they were greeted by her.

"I just wanted to say that you all did an amazing job on the play and that my Seabucks Coffee location will help sponsor your acting school." Morgan said complimenting the group's performance and giving the good news to her sister-in-law. "They would like to talk with you about this offer."

"Well I'll see you guys later, hope you all have a good night." Mrs. Shelly said before she and her husband left the group by themselves.

"It sure was good to help her out through all of this." Sandy said feeling accomplished for doing a good deed for the church.

"I've found that I could find a new avenue for my talent to shine than just the clarinet." Squidward said stating that he enjoyed the acting.

"It's so great that after a long hard struggle, there happiness in the end." SpongeBob said to get close to closing the story.

"Why are you saying that now SpongeBob?" Patrick said asking SpongeBob why he said that.

"Just say Merry Christmas already." SpongeBob said to Patrick as he and the others got together to close the story.

"Merry Christmas and have a good one in 2015." Everyone said as the story closed up.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Another chapter is done in TBBT and it's time for me to come up with an idea for Late December or Early January.**

 **Sorry if it didn't show dialogue of the characters acting in the play, it was a lot of writing for even me to come up with and it took a lot of effort to make this chapter. Also if any of y'all were wondering, "Seabucks Coffee" in the story is a version of Starbucks Coffee that I thought of for Bikini Bottom. Before I forget, I'd like to wish you readers a Merry Christmas before I finish up.  
**

 **I do not own any SpongeBob characters, they are property of Viacom exclusively but this story is my idea.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry to keep y'all waiting so long for a new chapter, I've been busy with a new semester of school and had some writer's block (happens to the best of us)**

 **If anyone remembers at the end of Chapter 10 when Mr. and Mrs. Krabs say they were remarrying after their 'separation', this chapter as the title suggest emphasizes on that and introduces Pearl's grandparents. Note: chapter breaks fourth wall and has references to other shows (spoiler alert: includes cameo from Animaniacs).**

 **Thank you for reading my author's notes and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Wedding to Remember.**

 **Ahhhh….. It's a new year in 2016 and looks like something special is in the air for Mr. Krabs as he drives to his Former Ex-wife/Once Again Fiancée's house.**

"Ahh… What a great day to plan the new wedding for a second marriage on the right foot." Mr. Krabs said driving in his car as his favorite song Crude (obvious parody of the song Rude) played on his car radio and he sang along.

 _Tuesday morning, I get out of bed_

 _And put on my best suit_

 _Got a good song, stuck in my head_

 _While driving my car to_

 _How can I even fail?_

 _When everything is going so well_

 _I suffered the price that I have paid_

 _To make for the mistake I made_

 _Can I have you back for the rest of my life?_

 _Say yes, say yes because I need to know_

 _Since I will never be alright till you have me back_

 _Okay sweetheart the answer is yes_

 _So lucky you weren't so crude_

 _Because we are people too_

 _So lucky I wasn't so crude_

 _We'll get re-married anyway_

 _Re-marry that girl,_

 _We'll be happy that way_

 _Re-marry that girl,_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Re-marry that girl,_

 _We'll be a full family_

 _So lucky you weren't so cruuuuude, so luck you weren't so crude._

The song ends as Mr. Krabs arrives at her house and parks at her driveway before leaving his car and locking it back (since it wasn't a safe neighborhood). He rings the doorbell and she answers it excited to see him.

"Eugene, so glad you're here because I was just about to call you." Mrs. Krabs said when she answered the door when Mr. Krabs was at the door.

"Well Elizabeth, I was gonna go over with you on what we need for the wedding next week." Mr. Krabs said as his former ex-wife/fiancée welcomed him in her house.

They went into the living room to discuss what the needed for the wedding with the planner. They were getting ideas for who to have which roles at the wedding.

"Well our sweet daughter Pearl has agreed to be the flower girl for the wedding." Mr. Krabs said telling Mrs. Krabs that Pearl has a role in the wedding. "Even her friends are coming too."

"That's great but I wish I had friends to come with me, I don't have any lady-friends except for some fellow waitresses at Scooters and fellow dancers at the other job I work at that club The Dollhouse." Mrs. Krabs said stating she didn't have many friends other than coworkers at her risqué part-time jobs. "And that's a part of my life I want to leave behind."

"I've got an idea but it'll take some time to put into action." Mr. Krabs said to Mrs. Krabs and the planner. "Can either of you back here tomorrow, I've got some frineds who could help us out."

"Sure, we can meet here again tomorrow." The planner said to Mr. Krabs agreeing to meet at Mrs. Krabs' house the next day.

"Bye Eugene, hope we can get this worked out." Mrs. Krabs said to Mr. Krabs as he left to do something important for the wedding.

* * *

Later at the Krusty Krab

Mr. Krabs went off to the Krusty Krab and got the group together to talk about the roles for the wedding. He managed to get SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Squiliza, Mindy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, and even SpongeBob's pet snail Gary together to discuss the proper roles.

"Now, do any of you guys know why I called you here?" Mr. Krabs said to the group before him.

"Did we win something?" Patrick said guessing that.

"No Patrick, this isn't a game show." Mr. Krabs said to Patrick to point out his error. "Y'all are being asked to be very important roles in my wedding."

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered in excitement.

"Dad, you already made me the flower girl for it." Pearl said to her father in confusion.

"Yes but we don't have groom's men, bride's maids, a ring bearer, or an organ player." Mr. Krabs said to Pearl to tell her what they were lacking for the wedding and turned to the others. "How would each of you see yourselves with a role in this?"

"Dibs on best man!" SpongeBob said much to Patrick and Squidward's dismay.

"Me and Squiliza have agreed to make you the Maid of Honor Sandy" Mindy said to Sandy since she was the closest thing Mrs. Krabs had to a friend that is a girl.

"Thank you ladies, this was as unexpected as finding an oil well stomping on the ground." Sandy said with a blush on her face.

"Meow (I guess I'll be the ring bearer, even though this is demeaning to me)" Gary said grudgingly agreeing to be the ring bearer.

"Let me play the organ, it's just like a piano and I love to tickle the ivories." Mrs. Puff said wanting to play the organ for the wedding as she grabbed a piano out of nowhere. "Wanna see and hear me go at it?"

"That's very nice." Mr. Krabs said after hearing Mrs. Puff's little song on it. "You can play the organ at the wedding."

"I wonder if we should keep a close eye on the formula during the wedding, Plankton might steal it during the wedding if no one is guarding it." SpongeBob said worried about the state of the formula.

"Don't worry SpongeBob, we're all one step ahead of him." Mr. Krabs said as the scene faded away to the Chum Bucket.

* * *

At the Chum Bucket, Plankton was pacing the floor of his lab trying to contemplate his next plan to steal the formula.

"Plankton, would you sit down and eat dinner before you wear a hole in the floor!" Karen yelled at Plankton to sit down.

"C'mon Karen, I need a new plan to steal the formula so I won't be a pathetic wannabe villain like _Pinky and The Brain_." Plankton said to Karen wanting to be feared by Bikini Bottom.

"Referencing the Animaniacs again, way to throwback to a popular 90's show that ended before we became famous." Karen shot back at Plankton in reply. "Whatever, he's getting un-divorced/remarried to his former ex-wife/fiancée next week, why not crash that wedding and steal the formula from there."

"Excellent." Plankton said tenting his fingers like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. "Karen, I love you."

* * *

The next day.

The group met back at Mrs. Krabs' house to discuss the plans for the wedding. Upon arriving, they sat down in the living room to discuss their proposed roles.

"So Eugene, have you and everyone made up your minds?" Mrs. Krabs asked Mr. Krabs if he got everything and everyone ready.

"Yes sweetheart, everyone we need for the wedding is here." Mr. Krabs said to confirm things with Mrs. Krabs about the wedding.

"Now since that is squared away, we all can get down to business." The planner said to everyone in the room.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered all at once.

"So we still need to get the wedding shower with both the bride and groom's families, the rehearsal dinner, the bachelor and bachelorette parties for both, and the wedding ceremony at the church." The planner said to get the wedding to be a success.

"Wedding shower with both families?" Mr. Krabs asked nervously.

"Of course, is anything wrong with that?" The planner said not knowing why he was nervous.

* * *

Series of Flashbacks.

Mr. Krabs has a flashback to the 1950's when he was in elementary school when he was a kid and Mrs. Krabs' parents who are the same age as him were at his school.

"Hello Wimpy and The Brain." Wally Whale (who happened to be the school bully) said to young Mr. Krabs and Plankton when they used to be friends.

"Wow, how can someone like you with such a giant head have a tiny brain." Young Plankton said making a witty comeback that made himself and Young Mr. Krabs laugh.

"Looks like this little nerd Plankton and his fat friend that's a crab are comedians." Wally said sarcastically only to let their whole class in kindergarten laugh with him when he bullied them. "I'm gonna eat Plankton, along with spicy things and laxatives, and use Krabs' mouth as a toilet in front of everyone."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Young Mr. Krabs and Plankton screamed as they were about to be bullied and laughed at by the whole class (even the teacher).

Later on in middle school, his methods got worse and they met Mrs. Krabs' mother who turned Mr. Krabs down for the dance because he was too ugly.

"Gertrude Blubberbury, will you go to the dance with me?" 11 year old Mr. Krabs asked to young Mrs. Krabs' mother.

"No way to a (Dolphin Chirp) creep like you, go hang yourself." Young Gertrude said to Young Mr. Krabs to turn him down in the meanest way possible.

Then in the end of the 1979 Kelpstock Reunion, Mr. Krabs is enjoying the music when he sees both of them there who immediately burn him with lit cigarette butts and pour beer down his pants and humiliate him there too in front of everyone at the concert by making him look like he wet his pants while drunk.

"What did I deserve this treatment man?" 1970's Mr. Krabs said as he was humiliated at Kelpstock.

"Because we can, me and what is her name?" Wally said asking what her name was.

"I'm Gertrude, let's go make sweet love in the port-a-potty." Gertrude said to Wally as both the whales went inside a port-a-potty to 'exchange DNA' (which eventually lead to her getting pregnant with a girl who grew up to be Mrs. Krabs).

Then in the mid-1990's when Mr. Krabs met Mrs. Krabs, her parent disapproved of them together.

"This is my house, would you like to meet my parents Eugene?" Young Mrs. Krabs asked younger Mr. Krabs.

"Sure, hopefully they're nice people unlike the neighborhood we're in." Mr. Krabs said happy to meet her parents until he found out who they were.

"No we're not you little pest." Wally said to Mr. Krabs when he finished.

"Dad, be nice to Eugene because I love my rich boyfriend." Young Mrs. Krabs said defending him.

"Elizabeth, your father is right to be that way." Gertrude said siding with her husband. "Now stay the (Dolphin Chirp) away from my daughter you creep."

"Mom, would you quit being such a selfish (Seagull Sound) to Eugene." Young Mrs. Krabs said to her mother Gertrude. "You and dad only married because you get pregnant with me when you were a prostitute and dad was a hoodlum, I deserve a fresh start with a man I love that loves me back since he saved me from being a single mother."

"Well this is getting quite nasty, maybe I should go." Younger Mr. Krabs said thinking it was time for him to leave since he knew he wasn't welcome.

"Wait Eugene, my parents never were that great raising me as a little girl and I don't want that to happen to my daughter." Young Mrs. Krabs said to younger Mr. Krabs seeing her parents as jerks. "My baby will need a proper father figure in her life so she doesn't end up like me. I need to ask you something very important and I hope you can say yes."

"Sure, what is it that you would like to ask me?" Younger Mr. Krabs said a little confused.

"Will you marry me?" Young Mrs. Krabs said proposing marriage to him.

"Yes, yes I will and together, we will raise her right and not to live with the baggage we have." Younger Mr. Krabs said accepting her proposal to marriage and they walked away to have a 'Justice of the Peace' kind of wedding.

"Elizabeth Aubrey Whale, you are making a huge mistake marrying this man." Wally yelled out to his daughter to stop what she was doing.

"You'll never make it that long, I can predict that." Gertrude yelled out to her daughter.

* * *

Back to Present Day.

"Mr. Krabs, are you all right?" SpongeBob asked after seeing a disturbed look on Mr. Krabs' face.

"It's my parents again isn't it?" Mrs. Krabs said guessing what was wrong. "I'll try to keep them under control through this."

"And besides dad, I never really felt all that comfortable around Grandma and Grandpa anyway." Pearl said to reassure her father that it's not his fault he is bad blood with fiancée's parents. "Gram Krabs is awesome anyway since she is so nice to me."

"Well she came a wealthy family from the Atlantic Ocean near the coast of Scotland." Mr. Krabs said telling Pearl where her grandmother is from and why she is that way.

"Well they can't be that horrible to you if we are there backing you up." Sandy said to provide confidence.

"You really think so?" Mr. Krabs asked if he could face them with his friends backing him up.

"I wouldn't know since my parents have kind of a bad reputation in Bikini Bottom and they are very merciful either." Mrs. Krabs said to them. "My parents were pretty much the reason I kept my married name after the divorce since I tried to cut ties with them."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about fighting Plankton with all the wedding preparation." Mr. Krabs said not knowing what will happen later. "We'll be having the wedding at the back of the Krusty Krab in a tent hidden behind the restaurant's façade to fool him."

"That's the spirit Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said in reply to what he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket.

Plankton was sitting down in the lab couch with Karen (in her mobile computer form of course) watching a movie on the larger computer screen that she wasn't currently occupying when the doorbell to the back door rang. The video feature came up on the screen to pause the movie so Plankton could talk to the delivery man at the door.

"Hello, I've got a delivery for a Sheldon J. Plankton that needs a signature." The Delivery man said into the microphone in the doorbell system.

"Hehehe, Sheldon." Karen said laughing about her husband's first name.

"I'll be right there. Karen, I thought you quit doing that every time you heard my first name." Plankton said to Karen as he was going to the door to sign for his delivery.

"So, what did you get anyway?" Karen asked Plankton as he was bringing it inside.

"Just some things to make your idea for a plan a reality." Plankton said telling Karen he was getting the plan she suggested underway.

"I was just joking, I didn't think you would take it this literally." Karen said to Plankton that he took something she said too far.

"Too late now, this plan is in full swing and can't be stopped now." Plankton said telling her that he can't turn back now. "Time to practice this for the week."

"And yet I wonder why I never thought about divorce a long time ago?" Karen said to the audience as the scene fades off.

* * *

A few days later.

After the wedding shower didn't go so well when both families met, the group and the wedding planner were in a rut feeling stumped on what they could do. As they met at the Krusty Krab during slow hours, they went to suggesting new ideas for the rehearsal dinner.

"That was not how I saw this playing out in my head." SpongeBob said after having bruises all over him from Wally beating him up.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought." Sandy said with a torn up suit from Gertrude's Claw-like fingernails which cut like knifes and swords.

"This is hopeless, maybe we should go 'Justice of the Peace' again." Mr. Krabs said feeling that this was gonna be nonnegotiable with Mrs. Krabs' Parents. "Or put out a restraining order to keep them off our backs."

"Maybe I should've kept this secret from my parents." Mrs. Krabs said about how she thought her parents went too far as to bully the group at the wedding shower. "It wasn't right for them to do that."

"At least we can hope that it goes well, we can bring it all families to help back us up." Mindy said as the group was in a rut since things weren't looking on the up and up and to bring in their families. "My Father will straighten even the meanest of bullies out since he is the king and has been good to each one of us."

"Well he did make me a royal duchess here in Bikini Bottom out of a cockney girl from the ghetto and also made me your second in command since you need a trusted right hand." Squiliza said talking about how good and helpful King Neptune has been over the past few months with Mindy. "Let's go through with the idea anyway."

"That's the spirit sweet Squiliza." Squidward said as Squiliza finished her dialogue.

"Squidward is smiling." Patrick said he made a random comment in the conversation which upset Squidward.

"Whatever, let's plan things out with our families before the Rehearsal Dinner tomorrow night." Pearl said wanting to do something else instead of worrying about her Maternal Grandparents at the wedding. "Let's do that and hang out at the mall by the bypass freeway."

"Agreed!" Everyone shouted out together.

* * *

Cut to the Chum Bucket

Plankton was in his lab working on his robot soldiers and setting up the tank he had set for him and Karen to be in.

"Plankton, are you done in there or you still going along with your stupid plan that might not work?" Karen said to ask him if he was still going through with stealing the formula at the wedding.

"Karen, if we successfully steal the formula, we'll be rich and Krabs will be out of business so I thought you'd be more supportive." Plankton said to Karen as he was doing some tweaking in the systems of the robots that can be controlled by the proper settings where he was in control.

"Well don't put a disobey setting for the robots since you destroyed the city last time that happened if you remember." Karen said to tell Plankton to be careful with the robots after remembering Battle for Bikini Bottom. "By the way, the Rehearsal Dinner is tomorrow night, make sure that's your failsafe time to review everything you need done for your 'plan'."

"Okay my Sarcastic Computer Wife, I'll just do that." Plankton said as he continued to work on his evil plan as the transition to the next scene came along.

* * *

The Rehearsal Dinner

The whole group was at The Rehearsal Dinner inside the Krusty Krab (with fancy decorations and everything looking neat and fancier than normal thanks to SpongeBob, Squidward, Squiliza, and Sandy's hard work). As Wally and Gertrude Whale walked inside, the whole group froze in fear at the thought it would go horribly wrong again.

"Hello my daughter Elizabeth and you Krabcake which I hate." Gertrude said as walked up to the group with her mean attitude. "Pearl, you look very pretty for my sweet granddaughter and the flower girl."

"Gran, I don't like you being mean to my dad." Pearl said getting upset with her grandmother. "I'm also sick of you saying that being a cheerleader is a 'Hooker-In-Training' because I take offense to that."

"Pearl why don't you like us?" Wally asked confused on why his own granddaughter doesn't like him.

"You're both bullies, you both drink and smoke a lot, and you ruined the wedding shower!" Pearl ranted out loud in front of everyone in the restaurant, which made everyone stare at her like she's crazy.

"Let's just eat and then SpongeBob and Sandy can propose a toast." Mr. Krabs said nervously as everyone sat down to eat fancy foods from the buffet tables in the center on dining room.

They all eat the fancy foods on the buffet tables and halfway through the dinner, SpongeBob and Sandy make their way over to the stage to propose a toast as required of the Best Man and Maid of Honor. When they spoke, the room went silent and had everyone's attention.

"Tonight, we have gathered here to honor and celebrate the relationship of Eugene and Elizabeth Krabs as they are remarrying each other after so many years of being separated." SpongeBob said as he was proposing his toast to Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs at the wedding. "For their love is so great, a mistake like divorce couldn't ruin it forever. This ship has weathered many storms but nothing could wreck it for nothing; so as I come to a close, I'd like to say that you are both meant to be strong together. To Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs, you guys are a great pair and can always love without doubt."

The audience cheered as SpongeBob finished his toast to Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs and he passed the microphone over to Sandy for her to propose her toast to them.

"I'd like to say work about our lovely couple here tonight to be married tomorrow morning." Sandy said to propose her toast to Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs as well. "Even though I didn't know her all that well in person, I heard a lot of wonderful things about her from my friendship with Mr. Krabs over the years. Even in the separation, Mr. Krabs never gave up hope from all the things that came down like acid rain such as the alimony or raising Pearl to be a lovely young woman. What I'd like to say is that in unexpected ways, a total stranger can be a great friend through a powerful love like this. So for Eugene and Elizabeth Krabs, we salute you into your marriage."

The audience cheered and applauded her for her toast as she and SpongeBob stepped off the stage and the classical music in the background continued playing as everyone mingled together and danced before the Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties took place at SpongeBob's house and Mindy's 'Castle Façade Mansion'.

* * *

The Wedding

After not getting terribly hammered at the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties the night before, the group was sober enough to get themselves ready for the wedding and set up the Krusty Krab for the reception afterwards. While the guest were finding their seats inside the tent's behind the Krusty Krab, the group was preparing inside the Krusty Krab (SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward were preparing Mr. Krabs in his office while Sandy, Squiliza and Mindy were preparing Mrs. Krabs in the kitchen supply room). In Mr. Krabs's office, they started to talk a little about what they needed to do.

"What should we do about the formula during the wedding?" SpongeBob asked Mr. Krabs while fixing his tuxedo for him.

"Don't worried SpongeBob, your snail Gary agreed to hide it in his shell where Plankton won't expect to see it." Mr. Krabs said to calm SpongeBob down and fool Plankton,

"Will that even work Mr. Krabs?" Squidward said feeling uneasy about the idea.

"Would the girls be asking the same thing?" Patrick said as the camera panned over to the supply room where the girls were.

In the supply room, the ladies were having a conversation of their own before the wedding about what needed to be done for them.

"Anyone got any special guest coming in the family department?" Mrs. Krabs asked the other ladies in the room as they were helping her with the wedding dress.

"Just my siblings, nephews and nieces." Squiliza said for all her family that's attending the wedding.

"My parent, King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite along with my older brother Prince Triton and my older sisters Princesses Cindy, Ella, and Crystal." Mindy said telling her that the whole Royal Family has agreed to come.

"My parents, my Uncle and my Great Aunt who live in Los Angeles California." Sandy said saying what family she has coming. "The last two used to be actors in the show Animaniacs from the 90's."

"Your Great Aunt is Slappy Squirrel and Uncle is Skippy Squirrel?" Squiliza asked in shock trying to connect the dots. "I loved that show as a girl and she was my favorite major character in the show, so are you really your Great Aunt and Uncle?"

"They sure are, they taught me how a cartoon characters use their abilities and what a hammerspace does." Sandy said as they were asking her questions. "She isn't really that cranky in real life."

"That's so cool, you have a celebrity in your family." Mindy said after hearing that being said. "And my parents named me after Mindy and Buttons in that show since they thought I was a goofball as a baby along with naming my seahorse Buttons."

"I wish I had cool relatives, everyone in my family are jerks." Mrs. Krabs said uneasy with her parents at the wedding.

A voice was heard outside the door of the supply room replying with her.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk over the years, I can't hardly let go of being a bully when I want to be nice." Wally said outside the door to the room to his daughter waiting to walk her down the aisle. "I wish I was never a jerk to anyone, even Eugene as a kid and adult."

Mrs. Krabs opens the door to the room to let him in so they can talk as the ladies head over there to join the others.

"Dad, I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth in my 36 years of life." Mrs. Krabs said about to cry.

"Lizzie Bear, me and your mother sorry are sorry we are jerks, we weren't raise by parents in a stable relationship and it corrupted us." Wally said laying out everything he had on his heart to his daughter. "The important thing from this I need to know is do you forgive me and you mother?"

"Yes I forgive you and mom." Mrs. Krabs said to her father to forgive him for the pain they caused her over the years.

"Great, now let me walk you down the aisle." Wally said reaching out his hand to his daughter and they walk over to the tent. "I'll try to be nice to Eugene from now on, he deserves it for my mistakes over the years."

They enter the tent and Mrs. Puff plays 'Here Comes the Bride' on the organ as Mrs. Krabs is walked down the aisle to the stage where her friend are waiting for her. She gets to her spot and Rev. Cool begins the speech he's supposed to do as the ordained minister.

* * *

Outside the Tent

Plankton was outside the Krusty Krab about to crash the wedding and steal the formula. Before going in there, he stopped for a second.

"I've been waiting 27 years for this moment." Plankton said as he put a flashdrive (which had music files on them) into the tank's computer and hit play on the touchscreen.

The flashdrive plays a sinister tune to which Plankton smiles, until he's surprised at it playing a 70's rock version of….

 _A B C D, K,  
_

Plankton turns his head over to Karen with a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry Plankton, I must have re-mixed over that." Karen said about to laugh herself to almost shorting out.

The song continues to play and is heard inside the tent where everyone is shocked to hear (while Patrick is jamming along to it).

L M N O, V,

 _W X Y Z….._

The song stops as the tent doors are ripped open by a few of Plankton's robots and he moves his tank along inside the tent.

"Glad that's over." Plankton said as he destroyed the corrupted flashdrive. "I want that formula Krabs, now give it to me of this wedding will be destroyed!"

"Oops, looks like I haven't thrown my bouquet yet." Sandy said as she tossed her 'Maid of Honor' bouquet at Plankton's tank. As he caught it, he found a stick of dynamite with a lit fuse inside the wrapping.

"Oh…. (Dolphin Chirp)" Plankton said as the stick of dynamite exploded and sent him flying back to the hospital (which was convenient for him), the tank back to the Chum Bucket (where it knocked over the building and destroyed the computer that controlled the robots, thus destroying them too), and Karen remain perfectly intact where she landed on the ground and caught the bouquet (which somehow wasn't destroyed in the blast) and she made a winking face on her screen.

"Now that's comedy." Slappy Squirrel said smiling into the camera in her seat.

* * *

The Post-Wedding Reception

After the wedding and everyone getting a slice from the giant wedding cake, the group got to talking amongst each other at their table.

"It's good to be back together again." Mrs. Krabs said to her husband (now since they were remarried) with the ring on her hand.

"Yes, now let's hold up our glasses for a celebration for us 10." Mr. Krabs said as he and everyone else lifted their glasses. "To new beginnings and new love."

The group had talked and hung out there, then danced along to popular songs that everyone at the reception enjoyed. As Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs had to leave for their honeymoon, and were cheered for, the group got to talking before they parted ways.

"How could you spend so much on a wedding like this Eugene?" Mrs. Krabs said confused on why he wasn't being cheap.

"Well Elizabeth, if the separation taught me one thing, it's that money doesn't matter in a marriage, it's the heart the couple has." Mr. Krabs said not caring about the money he spent. "Now let's say farewell to our friends and family for an adventure of our own at the beach."

Mr. and Mrs. Krabs parted ways to their honeymoon vacation and the group had a talk of their own.

"I'm so glad to see them begin a wedding on the right foot this time." Mindy said as they drove off into the sunset.

"I'll need a place to stay until they get back from the honeymoon." Pearl said not liking to spend nights alone at home.

"You can stay at my place Pearl, my door is always open to a friend." Squiliza said letting Pearl stay at her house.

"Trust me, it really is." Squidward said to encourage that decision for Pearl.

"What do you want to do now SpongeBob?" Sandy said after noticing SpongeBob looking bored.

"Close the story and say goodbye for now to the readers." SpongeBob said as he had to close the story.

"Why do that?" Patrick said confused about it.

"If doesn't, the story will never end and it'll be stressful on the author who has enough stress in college." Sandy said explaining it to Patrick and breaking the fourth wall.

"Let's just do this." SpongeBob said as he got the group's attention.

"Have a wonderful day and never be boring." The group said as they closed the story.

 **End of Tale.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Thanks for reading this installment of TBBT after so long. Also, I apologize about the Alphabet Song looking incomplete, there's a malfunction that messes that part up, I didn't want anyone to think I'm illiterate (even I get stereotyped like that because I'm the south).  
**

 **A lot has gone on in this chapter and it looks like Mr. Krabs is now back together with his wife after a separation and now cares more about love than money (He doesn't like spending too much though but he's not greedy).**

 **I do not own anything, SpongeBob is property of Viacom respectively but this story is my idea.**


End file.
